Bound
by Sith Happens
Summary: Somewhat sequel to Broken. There are many ways to be bound.  Sometimes it's a good thing, and sometimes it can be the worst in the world.  Rated for later chapters, which include foul language and adult content.
1. Bakery

**A/N: Here's the not-so-long awaited sequel to "Broken." Hope everyone enjoys!**

Julie stood behind the counter, bagging up some rolls for one of their regular customers. The new-hire, Jayne, took the money and gave back the change with a glowing smile. With only a week on the job, Julie could tell she was a natural with people. That was a quality Julie mostly lacked, her area of expertise being the kitchen. But of course she had her moments, especially when the customer's grandson tagged along, flying a toy airplane and making the sound effects. Julie slipped two chocolate chip cookies into the bag while no one watched and handed the bag over the counter.

"Here you go, Mrs. Fitzroy," she smiled.

"Thank you, Julie dear," the older woman replied. "And Jayne, you make a wonderful addition to the store."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fitzroy," Jayne grinned. "I had a good trainer."

Julie laughed appreciatively as the customer left, the little boy trailing behind. She turned back toward the kitchen when Jayne tapped her on the shoulder.

"I saw that, you know," the other girl chided playfully.

"What can I say," Julie replied, smiling sheepishly. "I'm a sucker for cute boys with toy airplanes."

Jayne laughed as Julie started for the kitchen. But then she heard the entrance bell ring, followed by Jayne saying under her breath "Speaking of cute boys."

Julie's face brightened. Peaking around the corner, she saw the faces she had missed for the last month and a half. Almost squealing in delight, she rushed out into the small lobby and was immediately grabbed up by a grinning Murphy, who spun her a bit and laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Ye think she's happy ta see us, Connor," he asked, releasing Julie so she could hug his brother.

"Aye, Murph," Connor laughed, stroking back a few stray strands of hair as he kissed her forehead. "I do believe she is."

Julie's happy face started to scowl as she slapped at both men. "Where the hell have you two been? I haven't heard from you in over a month. I was so worried."

"We're sorry, Julie," Connor said sheepishly. "Decided ta hole up a while after that last incident."

"Did you guys get hurt," Julie asked concerned, looking up into Connor's eyes as she kept a grip on his arms.

"A bit," he answered, looking away from her as if he couldn't bare the way she stared at him.

Julie gave an annoyed sigh. "Why didn't you come get me to help you?"

"Because we're grown men, Julie. And we can take care of ourselves," Murphy replied with a grin. "Now, aren't ye gonna introduce us to yer new friend?"

Leave it to Murphy to notice any girls in the room. Julie smiled, letting his comment pass as she motioned for Jayne to join them. "Jayne, these are my friends; Connor and Murphy."

"Connor and Murphy," she smiled, walking over. "Aren't those your dogs' names?"

"Aye," Julie replied, mocking the boys' accents.

Both laughed and Connor tousled her hair. She gave a huff and tried to smooth her hair back into place, which made everyone smile.

"So, what are you guys doing here," Jayne asked, very much the people-person that Julie almost envied.

"Came by to get a taste of Julie's cookin'," Connor replied. "It's been so long since we've had any."

"Aye," Murphy added, nudging Julie's side with his elbow. "D'ye do any cookin' here, Jayne?"

"Not much," she replied casually, shrugging a shoulder. "Julie hired me to work the counter mainly. But she's been teaching me a few things."

"Ye couldn't ask fer a better teacher," Connor grinned, wrapping an arm around Julie's waist and making her blush.

"Trust me, I know," Jayne assured with a wave of her hand.

"You're getting better," Julie coaxed. "Pretty soon, you'll be better than me and running this place all by yourself."

"Excuse me, fellas," Jayne said and reached over to flick Julie's nose playfully with her fingers. "What did I tell you about saying things like that? There's no one better than you in a kitchen, Julie. And I'm tired of hearing you put yourself down."

"I like her," Murphy smiled at his brother.

Connor gave him an amused look, leaning down to kiss Julie's cheek as she covered her nose with her hand. "She's got a point, Julie. Ye're always puttin' yerself down. Sometimes I think ye're not right in the head."

Julie looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he gave out an anguished sigh, pretending to hold his heart. "Don't look at me tha' way, Julie. Ye break me heart every time."

"Good," she nodded smugly, then grinned up at him. "But come on. You guys said you wanted something to eat. We have plenty."

Julie led all four back to the counter, Jayne and Julie stepping behind the glass display case. Jayne smiled at them and spread her arms wide in a dramatic flourish. "Anything you guys want. Friends eat free, especially since Julie's the one baking."

Julie sighed in mock frustration and pulled out a tray to put food on. Both men stroked their chins thoughtfully.

"My, but those cookies look delicious," Connor smiled, tapping the glass.

"And those cinnamon rolls must be a bit a heaven," Murphy added, licking his lips.

Both girls smiled and took a few of each out of the case. Julie arranged them neatly as Jayne watched, trying to memorize how the more experienced girl plated the food. Julie noticed and leaned in a little to say quietly "Presentation can be half of what makes something so delicious. Of course, having good food to start with helps."

Jayne nodded with a smile, but that faded when she saw Julie pull out a few of the donuts she had made for the first time today. They weren't the tastiest looking things in the display case, but Julie had insisted on putting them out as a show of confidence in Jayne's abilities. No one had bought any, and it was nearing the time for them to get changed out, but Julie knew the twins wouldn't mind a bit.

"Ye spoil us, Julie," Connor said in awe as he watched her set the tray in front of them.

"What are friends for," she replied, watching as he looked up at her with a slow grin.

Murphy reached over everything to grab a cinnamon roll, stuffing nearly the whole thing in his mouth. He took a few quick chews before saying around his mouthful "God, we've missed ye around the apartment, Julie."

"Aye," Connor remarked, shaking his head as he took a huge bite out of a cookie, giving an appreciative smile.

"Here boys, try these," Julie said, picking up two donuts and holding one out for each. She glanced back at Jayne, who didn't look too amused, and gave a sweet smile. "Jayne made these this morning."

Both brothers swallowed their mouthfuls before taking a bite of donut. They chewed thoughtfully, as if testing it like professionals, rolling it around on their tongues.

"She's right Jayne," Murphy finally said, giving her a wink. "Ye're not half bad at this whole cookin' thing."

Jayne smiled politely and for the first time, Julie would have said she looked a little shy. The men finished the donuts off before returning to the other treats. Julie went to pick up a cookie at the same time Connor did. He smiled at her and let it go. She smiled back, breaking it in half and giving him a piece.

Just then, there was a mechanical vibrating sound. Jayne nearly jumped, grabbing at her pocket. She pulled out a cell phone and read the outer display.

"Julie, can I take this," she asked worriedly.

"Sure," Julie answered. "You're due for a break anyway. I can watch the counter."

Jayne nodded her thanks and walked toward the kitchen area. She looked up and caught Murphy watching Jayne walk out. Julie couldn't help but smile at that.

**A/N (again): So, what do you think so far? If you liked it, leave me a good review, if you don't, then leave me a bad one. Either way, please, please, please review XD I know, I'm a review hog :)**


	2. Bumming

When the tray had been all but licked clean, Murphy sat back in his seat and pulled out a cigarette. With it poised on his lips, he searched his pockets for his lighter. But Julie plucked the cigarette from his lips and clucked at him

"Nuh-uh," she said. "There's no smoking in here."

"Ah, come on, Julie," Murphy pleaded, looking to his brother for support. Connor only raised his hands in surrender, glancing up at Julie with a playful smile.

"Now, Murphy, you know I don't care all that much that you guys smoke," Julie added. "But just not in here. There's a place out back in the alley that Jayne always goes."

Murphy nodded and went to stand, glancing down at Connor. "Ye comin', Conn?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Not really in the mood fer one now."

Murphy waved his twin off and headed back for the kitchen, following where Jayne had gone out. Julie sat down next to Connor and gave him a skeptical look. "Why aren't you out smoking with Murphy?"

"I just said I wasn't in the mood for one," Connor answered, a bit defensively.

Julie's look didn't fade, and Connor sighed. "Alright, alright. I've been feelin' a bit under the weather lately. Didn't want Murph ta know I was comin' down with somethin'."

"Are you okay," she asked concerned.

"Fine," he replied. "Really. Just ain't had a taste for smokin' lately 'cause of it."

Julie looked down at the table, saying softly "Are your wounds infected, Connor?"

"No," he assured, brushing his fingers over her hair. "I sterilized everythin' just like ye taught me."

"That doesn't mean it can't get infected," she looked up at him impatiently.

"Julie, me and Murph, we were doin' this stuff a long time before we met ye. And God willin', we'll be doin' it a long time afterwards," Connor said.

"But I wasn't there to worry about you, then" she reminded quietly.

Connor hooked a finger under her chin and raised it so she was looking him in the eye. "Ye don't need ta worry about us, Julie. We'll be fine."

A small smile touched his lips as his eyes scanned her face. "Ye know, ye're down right beautiful when ye're not covered in bruises."

Julie gave a soft giggle, even as his thumb slid gently across the edge of her lower lip. Blushing, she looked down, taking his hand in both of hers. With a quick lick of her lips, she asked "Would you like some coffee, Connor?"

He cleared his throat gently. "Aye, that would be lovely."

She slid out of the seat beside him, going behind the counter to pour a cup. The entrance bell rang again, and she turned to see the little boy from before come rushing in. With a smile, she went back up front, mug in hand to greet the boy.

"Hello, handsome," she smiled as he looked up at her. The toy airplane was stuck into one of his pockets.

"Grammaw told me ta come give you this," he said, holding out a chubby little closed fist. He opened it slowly to reveal two crumpled dollar bills.

"Didn't you like the cookies," she asked setting the mug down in front of a grinning Connor.

"They were yummy," the boy smiled, lighting up his face.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Julie replied, going down on one knee to make her face level with his. "You take this money back to Grammaw and tell her that you can repay me by letting me fly on your airplane when you become a pilot."

The boys face went impossibly brighter. "I'm gonna be the best pilot in the whole world."

"Are ye, now," Connor said playfully. "Well, if ye are, then ye best be taken care of me Julie when she's flyin' with ye. She's precious cargo, ye know."

"I promise," the boy nodded, then tugged on Julie's shirt sleeve. "He talks funny."

"Looks funny too," Julie grinned up at Connor, who promptly stuck his tongue out at her.

She and the little boy laughed, and he tugged on her sleeve again. "Miss Julie, can I have another cookie?"

"Well, hotshot pilots do need their strength," she replied thoughtfully. She went back behind the counter and came back with a cookie wrapped in wax paper. "Here you are. Make sure the paper goes in the trash can when you're done."

"I will, Miss Julie," he smiled, running out the door, pausing only a moment to pull the airplane out so he could pretend to fly it on his way home.

Julie went back behind the counter to do some straightening up. Connor walked over, leaning against the counter as he sipped his coffee. "Ye're gonna make a great mother one day, Julie."

"Right," she replied with a smirk as he took a long sip of coffee. "If I could ever find someone to do me."

Connor nearly choked on his coffee and Julie nearly fell on the floor laughing.

---

Murphy found his way through the kitchen to the back door. Stepping out into the alley, he found Jayne there, leaning back against the wall. She had just closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket when he came through the door. He gave her a nod in greeting and pulled his cigarette back out.

"Can I bum one of those off you," she asked mildly.

"You smoke," he asked, pulling out his pack and holding it out to her.

"No," she replied with a sarcastic smile, taking one from the pack. "I just randomly ask people for ones to add to my collection."

Murphy smiled, lighting his Zippo and holding the flame out for her. She glanced up at him before leaning in to light her cigarette. He lit his as well before closing the lighter and putting it back in his pocket.

"Your tattoo," Jayne said with a smile. "It's pretty cool. Means 'equality' or 'justice' right?"

"Yeah," Murphy answered, nodding with a little laugh. "Me brother's got one that says 'Veritas.'"

"Truth," Jayne replied, taking a drag. "Pretty cool."

"Tried gettin' Julie ta get one tha' said 'the American way,' but she chickened out," he laughed around his cigarette.

"Aw well, that's Julie for ya," she nodded. "She's a bit on the goody-two-shoes side."

Murphy had to laugh again. "Obviously ye ain't seen 'er with a gun."

"Julie? With a gun," Jayne scoffed. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what ye want," he smirked. "She can be a bit of a bad-ass when ye rouse 'er."

"Wow. I'd have to see that," she smiled, flicking some ashes on the ground. "So, you been friends with her for a long time?"

"Only a few months or so," Murphy answered. "A course, she lived with us fer a while. Ye get ta know someone real well when ye live with 'em."

"Don't I know it," she said under her breath.

Murphy looked over at her with a confused expression. But he let it slide, flicking some ashes himself. "Ye know, these things'll kill ye."

"Yeah," Jayne replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't see you stomping yours out."

"Oh trust me," he shook his head. "It's not cigarettes that're goin' ta kill me."

He blew a few smoke rings, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Jayne smile at them. Just then, her phone vibrated again, and again, she nearly jumped straight out of her skin. She pulled it out and flipped it open, turning from Murphy and taking a few steps further down the alley.

"Tony," she said nervously. "I told you, I'll be home to cook you dinner by six… But Tony, I have work and can't just leave early everyday. They'll fire me… Tony, please don't do this…"

Murphy listened to a little more of the conversation before stepping back inside the building, already disliking whoever Tony was.


	3. Set Up

Julie was pulling another tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven when Murphy came walking through the kitchen. He smiled at her and came over to help.

"Enjoy your cigarette," she asked as he pulled on an oven mitt.

"Aye," he nodded, taking the tray from her hands and putting it on the table.

Julie smiled knowingly. "And the company?"

"What's that supposed ta mean," he gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, plating the cinnamon rolls neatly. "I just saw the way you were watching Jayne walk away earlier."

"Jealous," he asked, taking a roll off the plate and stuffing it into his mouth. He winced, because it was still a bit too hot, which made Julie chuckle.

"I'll admit, I had the tiniest of crushes on you when we first met," she smiled, replacing the roll on the plate with another and wiping her hands on her apron. "But I've since grown out of that."

"Really?" He pretended the remark had wounded him, pouting playfully as he finished off his cinnamon roll.

"Come off it, Murph," Julie laughed as she started to put on the frosting. "You and I both know you're nothing but a big tease. And you're not in love with me."

"Ah, Julie, ye know I love ye," Murphy replied, waving off her statement.

"Yes, you love me, and I love you," she giggled, shaking her head. "But it's not that kind of love. Tease me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm more of a really good friend to you than anything. Maybe even like a sister."

"Don' say that," he grimaced, then smirked. "Tha' would make the fantasies I have of ye completely wrong."

"You don't fantasize about me," Julie scoffed, finishing the last of the frosting and starting to sprinkle crumbly bits over the top.

"An' how would ye know that," he asked, grinning.

"Girls can just tell, mostly by the way a guy looks at them" she replied smugly, starting to lick the icing knife clean.

Then, equally as smug, Murphy asked "And what about the way me brother looks at ye?"

Julie's tongue stopped mid-lick and her eyes turned up to Murphy's face. He was grinning like the cat who caught the canary, and she could feel herself starting to blush. Frowning, she shoved the handle of the icing knife in his direction for him to take. "I don't see how that has anything to do with what we're talking about."

Murphy's face was pure triumph as Julie carried the dirty bowls to the sink. He followed her, continuing to clean the knife off with his tongue. "Ye're right. It's really none a me business anyway. But maybe ye'll quit teasin' me about lookin' at other girls."

"Murphy, I want you to look at other girls," she practically cried out in frustration. "I just want them to be good enough for you."

"Oh, me choice in women has ta meet yer approval now," he asked with a grin.

"Yes," she answered flatly, no teasing whatsoever as she looked at him.

His expression sobered quickly, like he had just realized something from what she had said. "And does Jayne meet yer approval?"

"Passes with flying colors," Julie smiled softly.

Murphy frowned and grumbled under his breath "This is a set-up. I just met the poor girl."

"You'd really like her, Murphy," she coaxed.

"I don't need ye findin' me women, Julie," he scoffed, pointing a finger at her.

"No," she agreed, then grinned. "But you do need me to find you decent ones."

Murphy's face relaxed into a smirk. "Like you?"

"Like me," she beamed up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Alright, I'll get ta know 'er if ye want. At least she's pretty," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "But what about that guy she was talkin' ta on the phone?"

"Tony," Julie asked, her face souring. "Well, technically that is her boyfriend."

"Technically," he asked.

Julie huffed a little, then shrugged. "Well, they live together and all. But I don't like him, and I've never even met him."

"The way she acts when he calls," Murphy ventured.

"Exactly," she nodded. "I'm thinking of asking her to move in with me so she can leave him"

"Damn it, Julie," he laughed. "Are ye tryin' ta fix me up with another stray?"

She shrugged again, this time giving him a coy smile. "Well, there is something to be said for a damsel in distress."

"Fergive me fer sayin' this, but I hardly think the two a ye would qualify as damsels in distress," Murphy smirked. "Especially you, not now anyways."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him chuckle before Connor peaked his head around the corner. "The fuck're ye two doin' back here?"

Julie looked up to see him smiling as he walked back to join them. Murphy winked at her for his brother's benefit. "I was just helpin' Julie here lick a few things clean."

"Were ye now," Connor asked, stopping to look at the plate of freshly made up cinnamon rolls. "I swear, Julie. Ye could make a pile a shite look like the tastiest thing in the room."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she grinned, walking over to pick the plate up.

Julie felt Connor's finger brush lightly across the back of her shoulder, sending a shiver up her spine. Her eyes turned up to his face to find him watching her intently. Straightening back up, she stood there a moment, with only the plate between them. She glanced over at Murphy, who had that same triumphant smile.

Connor followed her gaze, then looked back down at her. "What?"

"Nothin', Conn," Murphy smirked, walking over to throw an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Julie's just a little flushed because of all the heat in here. Aren't ye, Julie?"

"Yeah," Julie answered, looking away gratefully and hoping she wasn't blushing again. "I'd better get back to the counter before some customer's come in."

She stepped around both men, just as Jayne came walking into the kitchen from the back. Her eyes glanced around at everyone, a polite smile forming on her lips. "What are these guys doing back here?"

"They were giving me a hand with some of the trays," Julie smiled back. "Didn't need it, but they fancy themselves that they're my heroes, and I hate to take that away from them."

Jayne laughed a little, putting a hand on Julie's shoulder. "Don't pass it up when it's offered, sweetie. We can all use a hero once in a while."

"Well, I seem to have two," Julie replied, glancing over her shoulder to give the twins, especially Murphy, a smile. "You can take one of them off my hands if you like."

"Oh no," Jayne said, shaking her head a little. "I'd hate to barge in on a friendship."

"Barge hell," Connor remarked. "Any friend a Julie's is a friend a ours."

"Speakin' a which," Murphy added. "We were thinkin' a takin' Julie out ta the pub this evenin'. Would ye care ta join us?"

Julie looked at her expectantly, but Jayne only gave a rueful smile. "Sorry, guys. I can't tonight."

"Maybe tomorra then," Murphy urged, making Julie smile.

"Maybe," Jayne grinned, her eyes locked with Murphy's.

"Well, I don't feel like going out with just you two this evening anyways," Julie remarked, waving off the boys' mock disappointment. "Besides, they'll probably be over at my house all night. They've got over a month's worth of catching up to do with me."

The brothers grumbled playfully under their breath as they followed Jayne and Julie back out of the kitchen. Julie shooed them out from behind the counter and into the lobby. "Now go on, you two. We can't run a business with you guys distracting us."

"Are we really that distracting," Murphy asked smugly, looking up at Jayne.

"I'll say," she grinned back, arranging some plates in the display.

"Ah, alright," Murphy conceded, and Julie nearly laughed as he playfully waved the other girl off.

"And you guys had better be at the house when I get back," Julie commanded, pointing an authoritative finger at them

"Yes, Ma," Murphy chuckled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Don't start that, Murphy MacManus," Julie chided playfully.

"That's right, give 'im 'ell Julie," Connor grinned, kissing her softly on the forehead.

He pulled away slowly; Julie imagined almost reluctantly, before joining his brother to walk out of the bakery.


	4. The Ref

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far! Please keep it coming. I'm begging! Because the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to finish the story, and I so want to finish the story for you guys. There's so much good stuff to come XD**

Arriving home after work, Julie found Connor and Murphy sitting on her couch playing with the puppies. Both dogs had grown quite a bit since she had gotten them. Irish wolfhounds were on average the tallest dogs around, few inches higher than the Great Dane even. She knew they'd get to be monstrously huge, but for the moment, they were cute and awkward looking, climbing up on the twins to lick their faces.

"The pups've gotten big," Connor remarked when she came into the living room, scratching behind one's ears.

"Aye," Murphy added. "Pretty soon, they'll be taller than you, Julie."

"Which isn't saying much," she laughed, walking over to sit between the two boys. She plopped a bag of take-out down on the coffee table in front of them. The brothers rummaged through everything, pulling out burgers and unwrapping them as Julie petted the dogs.

"How was the rest of work," Connor asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Julie sighed. "Uneventful. Just the way I like it."

"Oi, Connor," Murphy smirked. "Sounds like Julie here's been missin' us a lot more than we thought."

"And what is that supposed to mean," she glanced up at him, pulling out a container of French fries.

"It means, ye're bored when we ain't around," Murphy answered, looking up at his brother then back down at her. "It's alright ta admit it Julie. Ye know we bring spice ta yer life."

She punched him playfully in the leg, leaning back against Connor. Propping her feet up on Murphy's lap, she sprawled out on what little space was left on the sofa, the fries sitting on her lower stomach. She fed a fry to each of the puppies, then held one out for Murphy. He grabbed it with his teeth and leaned his head back, letting it slide between his lips. She held one up for Connor, who leaned over with his mouth so wide, she thought he was going to eat her hand. Instead, he wrapped his lips around the French fry, giving it a few quick chews before licking the salt off Julie's fingers.

She giggled up at him, settling herself more comfortably against him before asking "So what kind of trouble have you guys been getting yourselves into?"

"Jus' the usual," Connor shrugged, giving her a grin.

"As if that's not bad enough," Julie chuckled. "Did I miss any good bar fights?"  
Murphy shook his head, then said around a mouthful of food "No, we save those fer when ye're 'round now."

She nudged him with her foot as he snickered at her. "How're your guys' wounds doing?"

"Much better," Murphy answered. "They're healin' up nice."

"Do I need to check them," Julie asked, giving each a skeptical look.

The brothers glanced at each other over her head, both smirking. Then Murphy said "Well, I just took a graze to me arm, is all. Here, I'll let ye see it."

He sat his burger down on the coffee table and rolled his left shirt sleeve all the way up to his shoulder. There was a large piece of gauze stuck to his arm with surgical tape. Peeling that away gently revealed a nasty looking wound with a burn around it.

"You cauterized this with an iron, didn't you," she asked, running her finger along the edge of the burn.

"Aye," he answered proudly. "The good, ole-fashioned way."

Julie clucked her tongue at him, then turned her eyes to Connor. "What about yours?"

"Ye don't want ta be seein' mine," Connor shook his head.

She was about to ask why, when Murphy remarked "Poor Connor got himself shot near his naughty bits."

Julie's eyes widened, and it took everything she had not to laugh out loud. Connor looked angrily at his brother. "Shut it, Murph. Besides it weren't that close. Just on me inner thigh's all."

His eyes darted to Julie's face for a second before looking away, almost embarrassed. Murphy started to laugh. "Look at how mad he's gettin'."

"Bastard tried ta shoot me fuckin' cock off," Connor replied, his voice a little high-pitched in frustration.

Murphy opened his mouth to say something, but Connor pointed a finger at him. "Don't ye fuckin' start."

But Murphy couldn't leave well enough alone. "Well, it's not like it was all that big a target."

Julie was barely able to get out of the way as Connor lunged for Murphy with a growl. She accidentally fell back onto one of the dogs, who yipped loudly. Both took off running for the kitchen as Julie stood up. The brothers were rolling around on the ground, trying to land punches on each other's arms and torso, which was kind of hard with the way they were locked onto each other. Julie sighed in frustration, leaning down to try and separate them.

She grabbed Murphy's shirt, who happened to be on top at the moment and pulled him backwards. His feet got tangled with hers, so that when he twisted away she landed straight on Connor. She was just able to spread her legs to keep from kneeing him in the stomach. With a grunt, she landed on all fours above him, Murphy having gotten out of the way quickly. She winced as the hardwood floor sent a jolt of pain through her knees.

Opening her eyes, Julie saw Connor staring up at her intently. Her hair had fallen around both their faces, thick enough that it almost blocked out the rest of the world. Connor brought his hand up, barely brushing his fingertips across her cheek and down her neck to touch the Celtic cross dangling from her necklace. Breath caught in her throat, Julie had trouble meeting his eyes as he scanned her face.

"Ye still wear it," he said softly, just for her to hear.

She nodded slightly, bringing her hand up to cover his on the cross. "Sometimes even in the shower."

The moment she said that, she started to blush. Connor grinned up at her and she just knew he was thinking about her wearing nothing but that damned cross. The grin softened as he took her fingers in his hand. He brought them to his lips, brushing them over each fingertip gently. She had already known his lips were surprisingly soft from the many times he had kissed her, but something in the action sent a shiver of delight up her spine as his eyes never left hers.

"Ahem," Murphy said from somewhere else in the room. "I suppose ye'll be checkin' his wound fer 'im now."

Julie sat up quickly, startled at hearing Murphy's voice. She jerked her hand out of Connor's, and he twisted underneath her to glare at his brother. Getting to her feet, she ignored the fact that her legs were slightly wobbly for some reason and sat back up on the couch. As she smoothed her hair back, she felt the beginnings of a headache forming at her temple.

"No more scrapping tonight guys, okay," Julie remarked with a small smile, picking French fries up off the couch. "I'm not in the mood to play referee."

Murphy's face with all smile as he joined her on the sofa, picking up his hamburger to finish eating it. "Whatever ye say, Julie."

"Aye, ye're the boss," Connor added, propping himself up on his elbows.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"No, it's true," he assured, bright blue eyes watching her face. "The woman's always the boss. Even if it is just a friendship."

Julie smiled at him and handed him his unfinished burger.


	5. Before the Break of Day

The digital clock read 3:57 on the bedside table when Julie opened her eyes; an hour earlier than she would normally get up for work. With a groan, she rolled back over to try for more sleep. But the side of her head had started to thrum in pain, keeping her from drifting off again. Pulling the covers back, she got out of bed, slipping her feet into her house shoes as she headed for the bedroom door.

She walked through the living room, hearing the gentle snoring of the brothers. They had crashed on the pull-out couch the night before. The other little bedroom was made up, but was nowhere near big enough for both of them. The sofa, though, was big enough for them to share, and she had made a point to always have a pillow and blanket for both of them should they ever decide to stay the night.

Heading for the kitchen, she heard the springs of the mattress groan as one of them shifted. Julie flicked on the soft fluorescent light above the sink and filled a glass with some water. She had left a bottle of pain reliever next to the sink the night before, and she thankfully unscrewed the cap to grab a few more. As she swallowed them, she heard footsteps on the linoleum floor behind her.

She turned to see Connor standing in the darkened door to the living room, yawning loudly and scratching the back of his head. He was wearing only his jeans from the night before, and even those were undone for comfort's sake. When the yawn was finished, he turned his eyes to her.

"Ye alright, sweetheart," he asked in a soft, sleep-grumbled voice as he shuffled closer to her. "It's early yet."

Julie licked her lips and cleared her throat a little. "Had a headache. Came to take some medicine."

"Ah," he nodded slowly, stepping right up close to her, eyes droopy with sleep. "Where does it hurt?"

She put her fingers to her right temple as she looked up at his face. Connor gently pulled her hand away and replaced her fingers with his own. He did the same to her other temple and start to make small, slow circles on her skin. Her eyes drifted closed as the pain started to subside.

"Does that feel better," he asked gently.

"Mm-hmm," she moaned appreciatively in response, pressing her hands against his chest for support.

The circular movement stopped suddenly, and Connor's fingertips started to slide down the sides of her face. Julie's eyes fluttered open to find him staring at her lips. His fingers reached her chin and tilted it upward. She could feel his heart racing beneath her hands, just as fast as hers as he leaned down toward her and her lips parted in anticipation. There was the slightest brush of lips, the barest of shared breathing, when the phone rang beside them.

Sobered, Connor straightened and backed up half a step. Their eyes stayed locked for another moment as Julie reached for the receiver. Reading the caller ID, she saw the name "Lavender, Jayne." Surprised, she pressed the talk button.

"Hello," was her slightly breathless greeting.

"Julie," Jayne asked, sounding almost frantic.

Julie's voice became all worry. "Jayne, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," Jayne began to say, then trailed off with a sigh.

"I wasn't asleep," Julie replied, glancing up at Connor, who still stood there watching her. "You sound upset."

"It's just," Jayne said, pausing, and Julie imagined she was probably smoking. "It's just that I have no place else to go."

"What happened, Jayne," Julie coaxed.

There was the sound of sniffling before the response. "Me and Tony got into a huge fight. We were up all night yelling and throwing things. He threatened to kick the shit out of me if I didn't start acting right. I just don't wanna go back there."

"Don't worry, I'll come get you," Julie assured, grabbing the notepad and pen beside the phone. "Where are you at now?"

Julie got the information. "Yeah, I know where that's at. Me and the boys will be there to get you in a little bit."

"The boys," Jayne asked confused.

"Yeah, Connor and Murphy stayed over last night," Julie answered, ripping the page out of the notepad. "Just hang tight. We'll be there before you know it."

"And you really don't mind me crashing," Jayne said, sounding almost remorseful.

"Of course not Jayne, or I never would have offered," Julie replied gently. "Be there in a few. Bye."

She hung up the receiver and turned her eyes to Connor. "Would you wake Murphy up while I get dressed?"

She moved through the living room with Connor close behind her. He leaned over his brother and started to shake him. Murphy rolled a bit and grumbled, looking up at his brother through bleary eyes. "What is it?"

"There's somethin' the matter with Jayne," Connor answered. "We're goin' ta pick 'er up and bring 'er here."

"Is she alright," Murphy asked, sounding worried as he threw the covers off himself.

Connor took a few steps back to let his brother stand up, both pulling on their shirts and shoes. "I don' know. Julie answered the phone and sounded a little worried. I think I heard Jayne say something about a guy named Tony threatenin' ta kick' the shit outta her."

Murphy's eyes widened as he looked up at his brother. Julie came back into the room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on a black hooded jacket and zipping it up tight. She gave the boys a once over before grabbing Connor's keys and tossing them to him. He caught them with so much ease, she found it almost scary.

"You drive, Con," she said as they stood.

"Aye," he answered, giving her a curt nod.

Both brothers walked for the door, pulling on their jackets as Julie pulled the hood up over her head. Murphy caught her move the pocket knife from her jeans to her jacket pocket. "Is there a need for weapons, Julie?"

His face was expectant, determined, like he was prepared to load up a whole army if she said the word. She found the same look on Connor's face, just above his shoulder. It reminded her of the night her father nearly choked her to death. They had had the same looks then; willing to kill if it was necessary to save what they cared about. She realized that just by being Julie's friend, Jayne had fallen into that category of people. And no doubt, the look on her face was a perfect match.

"No," Julie finally answered, though she still gripped the knife inside her pocket. "But better safe than sorry."

The brothers nodded their agreement as they stepped toward the door. Connor held the door open as his brother walked through. Julie started to follow, but his hand fell lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him, confusion furrowing her brow slightly. He brushed his fingers down the back of her shoulder as he shook his head slightly and motioned for her to continue.

**A/N: Now, I know you see that little purple button on the bottom left there. Go on and click it, and while you're at it, tell me how I'm doin' so far. Hope one of my readers got the reference in this chapter ;) And I hope they like!**


	6. Grimace

Jayne stood in the parking lot of the 24-hour gas station, holding her jacket closed tightly around her against the early morning chill. The car with the brothers and Julie pulled in, headlights shining over her for a moment before they parked. The two front doors opened and each brother stood, eyes scanning over everything as if expecting trouble. Murphy's eyes fell on her and he smirked. Julie got out of the backseat and walked over to her, hands jammed inside her jacket pockets and the hood up over her hair. For a second, Jayne was sure she saw the bad-ass Murphy had talked about.

"Are you okay," Julie asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

Jayne swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a quick smile. "I'm good. Just a little upset."

Murphy had come over, picking up the bags Jayne had laying around her. He glanced up at her face and gave the slightest of nods, grinning at her. Jayne smiled back and Julie tried her best not to giggle at it. She pulled Jayne along with her toward the car as Murphy took the bags to the trunk. Connor stood at the open drivers' side door, prepared to climb in to go. When Jayne and Julie looked up at him, he gave Jayne a smile. "Welcome ta the flock."

She gave a confused nod, but it was Julie's smile that rocked him, made his heart beat faster for a moment. Then, both girls disappeared into the back seat. Murphy slammed the trunk closed, giving his brother a look of concern, telling him in their own language that he could sense it wasn't over. Connor nodded and slid in to the driver's seat once more, Murphy coming up to the passenger's side.

"I really am sorry that I got you guys up," Jayne said from the backseat, voice small and trying to hide what sounded like shame. "I just had no place else to go."

"You're always welcome at the house," Julie assured, patting her shoulder gently. "You can stay as long as you need or want to."

"Besides," Murphy added, twisting in his seat to look at her with a smirk. "Poor ole Julie here could probably use a little female company for a change."

He winked at Julie, who promptly splayed her hand across his face and nudged it back over the seat. Murphy ran his tongue over her palm, making her yelp and wipe her hand on her shirt. "That's just gross!"

He started laughing hard, and Julie was surprised to hear Jayne joining in. When she looked at her, Jayne just shrugged. "Sorry, I thought it was pretty funny."

"Oh yeah," Julie huffed. "See what you say when he starts licking you."

The shock on Murphy's face was priceless. So was Jayne's. They glanced at each other, and Julie could have sworn Jayne was blushing. And for the first time since she'd met him, it seemed Murphy was at a loss for words on the subject.

Maybe it was the heavy, sleepy air in the car, or the all-too quiet drive back home, but Julie just couldn't keep her eyes opened. Her headache had passed after Connor's gentle ministrations, and it left her head feeling light and peacefully void of too much thought. Propping her head against the window, she lazily rolled her eyes over the entire car.

Jayne had her eyes closed, head bowed as she clutched her jacket closer to her, despite the fact that the car was actually nice and warm inside. Murphy was staring out the windshield, chewing on his fingernails like a little boy. She caught some movement and moved her eyes to see Connor adjusting the rearview mirror. They locked eyes in the glass, his brilliant blues making her smile sleepily. Then she finally closed her eyes and drifted off.

---

When Julie woke again, she was on her bed, wrapped up in her covers. The morning sun was shining through the curtains, making her blind for a few seconds. Blinking it away, she saw that her clock read 7:12 this time. The bakery was supposed to be opening at 8 am, and it was another of her and Jayne's days to run the shop. There was no way she could make it there and have all the morning baking done in time, even if she had wanted to drag Jayne out with her, which she most certainly did not.

Then, she remembered it was Tuesday. Tuesdays were always slow. There were no regulars that day, and the office answering machine could take down any special requests that might pop up. Anything that would take over a few hours to make would have to be called in a week in advance anyways, shop rules. So, with a triumphant smile, she decided the bakery could stay closed for the day. Let the other workers deal with it tomorrow.

Slipping out of bed, she found herself still fully dressed from the early morning excursion. She pulled her house shoes on and went out into the living room. The boys were sleeping soundly on the couch-bed, shirtless and shoeless once again. Julie walked over to the other bedroom and cracked the door open silently. Jayne was sleeping on the bed, curled up against her pillow. All the worries from the night before gone from her face. Even the puppies in the kitchen were curled up around each other in their bed, snoring just a little.

She didn't want to disturb anyone just yet, so she headed back for her bedroom. Plopping back on her bed, she leaned over to the nightstand. Pokey sat on top and she took a second to pet the top of his head. She pulled out her vampire romance novel from the drawer and opened it at the bookmark. It was almost finished and Julie was anxious to see what heppend at the end. Where she left off, the heroine had been left alone in a very luxurious bedroom with a black-lacquered coffin inside.

The master vampire had just arisen for the night when Julie heard her bedroom door creak open. Glancing up, she saw Connor leaning against her door jamb, looking all sleepy like he had earlier that day. It made Julie giggle as she set the book in her lap.

"Do you always wake up first," she asked smiling up at him.

He rubbed some sleep from his eyes and gave her a grin. "Was jus' checking up on ye. Was gonna wake ye earlier so ye could get ta work, but…"

She smiled, but Connor snifled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"How's your cold," she asked concerned, replacing the bookmark and tossing the novel back in the drawer.

"It'll be okay," he shook his head.

Julie rolled her eyes, getting up to walk over to him. "Don't give me that. Come here."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bathroom. He sighed and sniffled. "Where're ye takin' me woman?"

She didn't answer, just kept pulling him, but he went along easily. Opening the bathroom door, she dragged him inside and sat him on the toilet lid as she closed the door. Julie rummaged through the medicine cabinet until she found the day-time cough syrup.

"Ah, no, Julie," Connor groaned, standing up. "I'll not be takin' any a that shite."

"Sit down," she said gently, filling the little plastic measuring cup with the orange liquid.

He shook his head again and gave an annoyed grunt. Julie quickly sat the cup down and grabbed hold of Connor's shoulders, forcibly pushing him back down onto the toilet seat. He went with a plop, staring up at her in shock.

"Connor MacManus, I don't care how tough and manly you are, when I say you're taking medicine, you're taking medicine," she lectured, picking up the cup and holding it to his lips. "Now drink it."

Connor glared up at her, but she glared right back until he parted his lips for it. She tilted up and let it pour into his mouth. He swallowed it down, grimacing and sticking his tongue out. Julie laughed and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She took a second to enjoy the feel of stubble under her fingertips.

Then, Connor's hands were on her hips, pulling her closer between his spread knees. She pulled her face away to look down into his eyes. The expression she saw there sent a shiver through her whole body. Blushing, she looked away, taking a shaky breath.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast," she asked, unable to look him in the eye as she backed away.

"Aye," was Connor's throaty response as he stood, bringing their bodies close and making Julie's head spin. He looked down at her, brushing his fingers across her cheek as the corners of his lips tilted up almost imperceptably. Then he kissed her forehead with his soft lips and opened the bathroom door to escort her toward the kitchen.


	7. Pancakes

Pancakes were on the menu for breakfast. Julie had Connor mix the batter for her, having to smack his knuckles once in a while whenever he dipped his fingers in for a taste. It only made him laugh and taste again. As the first run of cake sizzled on the frying pan, Murphy came shuffling into the kitchen.

"Ah, Julie, ye never disappoint," he grinned, sitting at the table.

Julie smiled over at him and hooked her thumb towards Connor. "Your brother helped."

Murphy looked at him, then back to her. "Then, I don' want any, thank ye."

"Shut it, Murph," Connor grumbled as Julie laughed.

She started piling the pancakes on the plates as she had Connor pull out the syrup to put on the table. Jayne came sidling into the kitchen, fully dressed and looking a little awkward. Everyone smiled up at her and she was forced to smile back.

"Good morning everyone," she said gently.

"Mornin' Jayne," Murphy replied, pulling a seat out for her next to him at the table.

Connor rolled his eyes as he sat the first of the plates on the table, then smiled at Jayne. "Mornin'. Julie's made breakfast fer us all, so dig in."

"I'm sorry about this morning, Jayne," Julie said from the stove, flipping another run of pancakes. "I should have taken care of you instead of leaving you to the boys. I hope they didn't bite too hard."

Murphy grinned. "Oh, if we 'ad bitten, she'd've felt it."

He winked at Jayne, pushing a plate of pancakes toward her along with the syrup. She smiled appreciatively, before her eyes widened and she looked up at Julie. "What about the bakery? We were supposed to run it today."

"It's Tuesday," Julie assured, waving off Jayne's worry as she plated for cakes. "No one comes in on Tuesdays. It can stay closed this one time."

"I think the boys are starting to rub off on you," Jayne smiled, glancing over at Murphy.

"The fuck's that supposed ta mean," he asked, though he was smiling as well.

"Before you two showed back up, Julie never would have let the shop go an hour without her in the kitchen, let alone a whole day," Jayne informed, squeazing the syrup over her breakfast.

"Are ye sayin' we're a bad influence," Murphy asked, taking the next stack of cakes.

"Let's just say, if she starts smoking and drinking, I'll know who to blame," she smirked, taking a bite.

Connor took his plate of pancakes from Julie, and was tempted to lean down and kiss her as she smiled up at him. Instead, he sat at the table and listened to Jayne and his brother bicker about which of them would make a better bad influence. Julie still hadn't joined them at the table, stopping to make coffee though she didn't drink any herself.

"We took Julie drinkin' one time," Murphy told Jayne, glancing at his brother. "All three of us woke up in a pile the next mornin'. Which is pretty funny, considerin' Julie nearly beat a guy senseless with a beer bottle the night before."

"Come on, not sweet little Julie," Jayne argued.

Connor was tempted to back his brother up on the account, but from the amused look on his brother's face, he knew Murphy wanted to set the record straight on Julie all on his own. Connor took a bite of the pancakes and let their fluffiness melt on his tongue a moment.

"Christ, but these are delicious," he mumbled happily. "There's only one thing tha' could make 'em even better…"

Julie sat a small container of powdered sugar on the table next to Connor's plate. His eyes widened as he looked up at her. "Ye're fuckin' amazin'."

Her smile was all smugness as she sat down next to him and Connor found it entirely too attractive on her normally sweet face. She finally started eating with the rest of them, even as Murphy and Jayne still argued.

"I just don't believe it," Jayne said, shaking her head before looking at Julie. "Did you really almost cut a man with a broken beer bottle?"

Julie looked up at her, mid-bite, and gave a little shrug. "He wouldn't leave the waitress alone and he hit me. Better me than Connor or Murphy."

Jayne looked stunned, glancing to Murphy with his triumphant grin. "See! I told ye, now didn't I? Julie can be one scary lass in the right situation. Right, Conn?"

"Definitely," was Connor's response as he shoved another forkful of pancake in his mouth.

"You know, I'm sitting right the fuck here," Julie said, pointing to herself as if she'd been forgotten.

"And she's cursing now, too," Jayne remarked, throwing her hands up in the air in dramatic frustration. "What have you guys done to her?"

"Listen, Jayne," Julie began, smiling sweetly as she got up to pour the others coffee. "If you wanna hang with the boys, you gotta be willing to act like them a little bit. Otherwise you'll miss out on all the fun."

"There's a good lass," Murphy grinned, pointing at her and looking at Jayne. "And besides, it's not like ye're all that sweet an' innocent either, Jayne."

"Of course not," Jayne scoffed. "It's just that, I had this whole image of Julie being a nice, proper young lady brought up in a well-mannered home with a Beaver Cleaver style family."

Connor's fork clanged loudly as he dropped it on his plate. The image of Julie's father standing in the brothers' apartment choking her flashed through his mind. It was enough to set him to scowling. Murphy had stopped chewing his food and swallowed hard. Julie turned around and found both men looking at her, as if waiting for her to be the first to respond.

Jayne gave her a confused look. "What?"

Walking back over with the coffee cups, Julie set them on the table and gave a gentle sigh as she sat back down. "The boys saved me from a very abusive father."

"What," Jayne asked again, only this time it was in disbelief.

"He used ta beat 'er real bad," Murphy added solemnly. "We took 'er in after we caught 'im beatin' 'er with a brick in an alley one day."

"Mother fucker nearly choked her ta death in our apartment," Connor remarked hotly. "So whatever illusions ye have about sweet, little Julie, ye can throw 'em right out the fuckin' window."

"That's why she's like she is," Murphy informed. "They were always puttin' 'er down, tellin' 'er how worthless she was. That's why she's always puttin' 'erself down and thinkin' she's not good enough fer anything."

Julie was blushing and she glanced up at Connor. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before she looked away. "Again, guys. I'm right fucking here."

"My God, Julie," Jayne said. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's alright," Julie assured, smiling at her. "That's all behind me now. I've been safe and sound since. But now you know what I meant when I said the boys fancy themselves my heroes."

"I think they've earned the title," Jayne replied, glancing over at Murphy then back down at her plate. "But since we're airing dirty laundry, I suppose I should come clean about something."

Everyone leaned in a little bit as she looked at the brothers' faces. "I know you guys are the Saints."

Both men scowled deeply, Murphy grunting "Now, how the fuck did ye know that?"

"Well, I saw this poster one time…"

"Christ, Murph," Connor barked, holding his forehead. "We gotta get rid a the fuckin' posters or the whole world'll know what we look like."

"Aye," Murphy nodded, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Plus," Jayne plugged on, undeterred. "One of the reasons I left Tony was because he can get very violent."

The table was quiet for a moment before Murphy asked darkly "Has he hit ye?"

"No, not yet anyway," Jayne replied. "But I think it was only a matter of time."

"Then it's good ye left when ye did," he nodded.

Julie could see something flying between the two of them as their eyes met, and despite the dire air to the entire conversation, she wanted to smile. She was prepared to eat another bite of food when the phone rang again. Connor started to get up to answer it, but Julie pressed him back down by his shoulder as she stood. Walking over, she picked the receiver up and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Julie, is that you," a thickly-accented, grumbly female voice laughed.

Julie's whole face lit up. "Ma!"

**A/N: Reviews Love, Love Cookies/brownies, Cookies/brownies Happy Sith! Get the equation? ;) Love you guys :-x**


	8. Flocked

"So how's me favorite soon-ta-be daughter-in-law," Ma MacManus asked, making Julie smile. It had been a running joke between them since the first time they had talked to each other on the phone. She glanced up at Connor, who along with Murphy had stood up and come over to the phone.

"I'm good, Ma," Julie assured as the boys held their hands out for the receiver. "How are you and Da?"

"Oh fine, fine," Ma laughed. "Me and old MacManus've been having a grand ole time traipsin' about Europe together. It'd been twenty-five years, ye know. He had a lot of catchin' up ta do."

Julie ignored the boys, twisting away as they kept grabbing for the phone. "Well, I hope you put him through his paces."

"Ye're damned right I did," the older woman said proudly. "Now, let me talk to me boys. I can hear 'em houndin' ye fer the phone. I've got a couple surprises ta tell 'em."

Julie laughed and gave the boys the phone. They gave her looks of mock indignation as the settled the receiver between their ears so they could listen together. Julie walked back over to table where Jayne still sat. The other girl gave her an amused look. "You know them well enough to call their parents Ma and Da?"

"They're a nice family," Julie shrugged. "Once you're taken in, you're really taken in. You'll get used to it."

"Me," Jayne asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you," Julie laughed, eating some more of her cold pancakes. "You're a part of the family now; part of the flock like Connor said."

"Because I'm staying at your house," Jayne scoffed.

Julie shook her head. "Because we care about you, Jayne. I've only known you for a month; the boys only a day. But we're all here together, and that means we're all family."

"Julie, I think you've gone crazy," Jayne laughed, sipping her coffee.

"I'm not a religious person," Julie continued. "But I think Da might say something like there's a reason why we were put in their path. Or them in ours, whichever, but the reason stands nonetheless."

Jayne just looked at her skeptically, until Julie smiled. "Also because of the way you look at Murphy."

"What," Jayne nearly spat, face looking a bit flushed. "I've only known him for a day. Besides, he's hot! You can't blame a girl for looking."

Julie gave an amused shrug, going back to her pancakes. She was content to let the subject matter drop, but apparently Jayne was having none of that. "And what about the way I've caught you and Connor looking at each other?"

Julie nearly choked on her food. "What are you talking about?"

But Jayne shut up quickly as the boys came walking back over to the table. Julie glared at her for a second before smiling at the brothers. "So, what were Ma's surprises she wanted to tell you?"

"Apparently, our cousin Liam finally proposed ta his girl," Murphy laughed. "A course, that was after she started havin' mornin' sickness."

"An' Ma and Da're comin' here ta America in the next week 'r so," Connor added. "Da's a bit wary ta return so soon, but Ma wants ta see it and she really wants ta meet ye, Julie."

Julie smiled broadly. "That would be great! We could all get together over here and have a big dinner. You guys could even help me cook."

"Uh, Julie dear," Murphy interrupted. "Don't ye remember the last time we cooked fer ye?"

"You guys cooked for her," Jayne sounded astonished.

"It was terrible," Julie smiled, shaking her head. "I mean, the meat was decent, everything else was on the verge of nasty. But it's not like I'm going to have them do anything complicated, and I'll be here to watch you guys."

"Connor," Murphy said, sounding almost stricken. "I think Julie is tryin' ta domesticate us."

"Aye," Connor laughed, throwing an arm around Julie's shoulders and pulling her in for a half-hug, kissing her temple and tousling her hair.

"I am not," Julie protested, though she didn't attempt to break free of Connor's contact. "It's just, you guys don't keep me around much and you need to learn how to at least make something decent to eat once in a while."

"What d'ye mean we don' keep ye around much," Connor chuckled, sliding his arm down her back to rest loosely around her hips. "Are ye still pissed that we didn't call ye ta tend our wounds last time?"

"Maybe," she pouted, turning her face away from him and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Jayne and Murphy laughed, even as Connor clutched his chest with his free hand and pretended he was wounded. "Christ, Julie! Sometimes I think ye're just tryin' ta break me heart."

"Trust me. If I wanted your heart broken, it'd be broken," Julie replied, turning back to half-glare, half-smile at him.

"I've no doubt," he said, smile fading just a little as he looked in her eyes. He cleared his throat gently before turning back to his breakfast.

"Ye know what I was thinkin'," Murphy said with a grin. "I think we should all go ta the pub tonight."

"I'll bet that's something you think everyday," Jayne teased, smirking at him.

"Aye, but it'll be a celebration tonight," Murphy winked. "Liam's engagement, Ma and Da's upcoming arrival, and Jayne's movin' in with Julie. That's three good reasons ta knock back a few pints."

"That's me brother," Connor laughed, though no one could tell if it was from pride or embarrassment. "Always comin' up with good reasons ta drink."

"You guys are Irish, you don't need reasons," Jayne joked. "But I do, and those sound like great ones to me. You in, Julie?"

"I dunno," Julie replied, shaking her head as if considering it. "Last time I got a little wild. You guys think you could handle that again?"

"If not," Murphy smirked. "At least we're in fer a good show."

Julie laughed, glancing over at Connor's smiling face. "Alright, I'm in. But on one condition."

"Ah, here she starts," Murphy grumbled, rolling his eyes before smiling at Jayne. "She does this every time. Puts conditions on us goin' out drinkin' with 'er. Like we ain't done it a million times before."

"My condition is," Julie continued, glaring playfully at Murphy. "If I should start getting a little rowdy, you will cut me off before I repeat what I did last time."

"What did you do last time," Jayne asked.

Julie blushed. "I, um… kinda made out with both of them."

Jayne jaw dropped as she gasped, a huge grin brightening her face. "Which one first?"

"Connor," she replied, face growing even more red as she looked at the table.

"That's 'cause I seen 'er first," Connor said smugly.

Murphy leaned closer to Jayne and whispered loudly. "She saved the best fer last."

Both girls laughed hard, and Julie felt Connor's fingers twine with hers beneath the table.


	9. Suspicious

Most of the rest of the day was spent watching TV and playing cards. As it turned out, Jayne as very good at cards as well, much to the boys' dismay. Between her and Julie, they were cleaned out quickly. And again they were glad that no one had been playing for money. Jayne had gone through some of her bags and found a CD she wanted to put in the player. To everyone's delight, it was Dropkick Murphys.

"Christ, I guess women can't resist the Irish," Connor laughed, remarking on Julie's fondness for another Irish band, Flogging Molly.

Julie smiled and went into the kitchen to feed the puppies. They had gone out the back doggy-door she had installed herself after moving in. Being pretty big dogs, they ate a lot, but she managed to keep both well-fed and happy. When she shook the bag of dog food next to the door, both puppies came running from the farthest corner of the yard. They barely waited for her to pour the food before digging in greedily.

Out of curiosity, Julie went back to that corner to see why the dogs had gone so far. Usually they stayed very close to the back door, always eager to be fed or played with. She found a dead blue jay laying in the grass where the puppies had been. To her relief, there weren't any bite marks so she knew the dogs hadn't killed it. They probably just wanted to sniff at it when they found it. Julie went and got the shovel to pick the poor bird up so she wouldn't have to touch it.

She glanced up when she came back to the bird. From that corner of the yard, there was a clear view of the bakery's little parking lot. She started feeling a little bad that she had let the bakery go that day until a car pulled into the parking lot. A man got out of the car, rushing up to the bakery's door and frantically tugging at the handle and beating on the glass like he wanted in. Then he walked away, kicking at the side of his car hard enough that it looked like he may have left a dent. He slammed the car door once he was in it, spinning the tires as he sped away. Something told Julie that she should be glad she had over-slept that day.

Once the dead bird was properly disposed of in the trash can, she went inside and washed her hands for good measure. Jayne met her in the kitchen with a grin. "Okay Julie, what are you going to wear tonight?"

Julie was taken aback by the question. "Huh?"

"When we go out with the boys tonight," Jayne said. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh," Julie nodded. "Well, I was just gonna wear this."

She pointed down at herself, with blue jeans, a Guinness t-shirt, and sneakers. Jayne shook her head disappointed. "Come on, Julie. Seriously, what are you going to wear?"

"I got dressed up the last time I went," Julie laughed. "But that's only because I had to wear make-up to cover some bruises."

"Is that the only time you ever wore make-up," Jayne asked.

"Pretty much," was Julie's shrugged response.

Jayne rolled her eyes and grabbed Julie's hand, pulling her toward her bedroom. They crossed through the living room, the boys looking up at them confused.

"The fuck lit the fires under yer arses," Murphy asked.

Jayne paused long enough to smile at him. "I'm helping Julie get dressed for when we leave in a little while."

"Sounds hot," he smirked.

"Fergive me fer sayin' this," Connor chimed in. "But can't Julie dress herself?"

Julie saw the look on Jayne's face and shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Fair enough," Connor replied, raising his hands in surrender.

Jayne continued to pull Julie toward her bedroom. Once there, Jayne shut the door and started rummaging through Julie's drawers and closet. She pulled out the old green dress and Julie smiled. "I wore that last time."

With a sigh, Jayne put it back in the closet and continued the search. For her efforts, she discovered a pair of strappy heels Julie had splurged on earlier that month and hadn't worn yet, and a rather revealing red blouse. The smile on Jayne's face made Julie nervous.

"Alright, I have the perfect skirt for you to wear with these," Jayne said, plopping her findings on the bed. "And I'll do your make-up, too."

"Whoa, Jayne," Julie shook her head. "I don't know about this. Isn't this stuff rather… whorish?"

"Julie," Jayne scoffed. "Do you really think I would lead you astray? I just want to make you look as sexy as I know you can be."

"And why do I need to look sexy," Julie asked, confused.

"A wise woman once told me that presentation can be half of what makes something so delicious," Jayne grinned. "Of course, having good stock to start with helps."

Julie recognized her words from the bakery, but still didn't quite understand. "What does that have to do with anything? I'm not trying to sell myself to anyone."

"Oh yes you are," Jayne replied, waving her finger at Julie. "Since he walked into the bakery yesterday, you've been trying to sell yourself to one mister Connor MacManus. Now, he looks very interested, but I think this outfit will seal the deal."

"There is nothing going on between me and Connor," Julie huffed, sitting on her mattress. "At least, I don't think there is."

"Do you want there to be?"

Julie glanced up at her shyly. "Well…"

"Then quit arguing with me and put these on," Jayne smiled. "I'll be back with that skirt and make-up. We can get changed in here before we leave."

Jayne rushed out of the room then, leaving Julie alone on the bed. She ran her fingers over the red blouse and wondered if she could pull it off. Wondered when in the hell she had started having feelings for Connor that amounted to anything more than friendship. Wondered if it was even worth trying for anything more. She remembered the feel of his lips so close to hers at 4 that morning. It sent an electric pulse through her whole body, and she knew she should at least give it a shot.

---

Murphy watched as Jayne passed through the living room a third time, carrying a bag into Julie's bedroom and shutting the door soundly behind her. He looked over at his brother sitting beside him on the couch in front of the TV, though neither were really watching it. He was slumped down in the seat as Connor leaned back with his feet on the coffee table.

"When did ye know ye were in love with 'er," Murphy asked.

Connor looked over at him, dropping the remote on the couch and slumping further in his seat as well. "The night we moved 'er in here. When we got back ta the apartment from the hit we had, I kept thinkin' how I wanted ta wake up beside 'er, smell 'er skin under me nose before she got up ta make breakfast."

"Ye're a hopeless romantic," Murphy chuckled gently, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Shut it, Murph," Connor grumbled as he picked up the remote to change the channel.

"And ye're bein' a fuckin' pussy, not tellin' 'er," Murphy chided. "Ye should walk yer arse in there, kick Jayne out, and take Julie on 'er own damned bed."

"As tempting a thought as that it," Connor replied, shaking his head. "It's not goin' ta happen."

"An' why the fuck not," Murphy scoffed.

"'Cause I don' want ta hurt 'er," Connor answered solemnly. "The closer we get, the more she'll hurt if somethin' were ta happen."

"An' what if she's already in love with ye," Murphy pointed out.

Connor shook his head again. "Then I don' deserve it."

**A/N: Man, I'm gonna have to give Julie and Conner a kick in the rear to get them going! haha!**


	10. Dressed to Kill

Jayne put the finishing touches on Julie's make-up. It wasn't anything too fancy, just enough to make her eyes and lips stand out. Julie looked at herself in the mirror as Jayne dressed behind her.

"I still don't know about this," she said.

"Quit worrying, Julie," Jayne chided gently. "You look beautiful. Connor will be even more head over heels."

Julie shook her head and clucked her tongue. "There's no way in hell Connor is going to fall in love with me, Jayne."

"And why not," Jayne scoffed, slipping on her shoes.

"Uh, hello? Have you seen Connor," Julie began, plopping on the bed again. "He can be sweet and kind and funny, with just enough crudeness to keep it interesting. Not to mention the fact that he's naturally hot, gorgeous when he smiles, and my God his lips are so soft. Even his scars are to die for, especially the ones he got trying to protect me. But fuck, Jayne! He could have any girl he wanted, why on earth would he want me, a shy, ugly baker?"

Jayne dropped the make-up brush she had been holding and walked over to Julie. Without saying a word, she pinched Julie hard on her upper arm under her shirt sleeve.

"Ow!" Julie yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

"Julie, you're impossible," Jayne replied harshly, dragging her off the bed and over to the mirror. "Look at yourself. You're beautiful, inside and out. No one is as sweet-hearted or as caring as you."

"You can't go twenty years," Julie said, looking away from the mirror. "You can't go twenty years of being told you're worthless and ugly and not believe some of it."

Jayne pet Julie's hair gently. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it must have been hard. But you can grow out of it. Trust me, you can. And the way Connor looks at you, I know he's willing to help."

Julie gave her a suspicious look as Jayne continued with a smile. "Now, don't cry. It'll ruin your make-up."

Julie laughed and nodded, backing away so Jayne could use the mirror to finish getting ready. She looked down at herself one more time. Red shirt that was little more than a fancy bra with some fabric hanging around it, the black skirt that was the shortest Julie had ever worn, and heels that strapped up her ankles. The only thing that was usual for Julie was the necklace, black satin with its pewter Celtic cross.

Jayne had on the same basic principle, but with more muted colors in shiny pale blue and dark grey. Julie rubbed her hand over her almost bare shoulder. "I still think I should have on a different shirt."

"Nonsense," Jayne waved the idea away. She was about ready to add something when a knock came on the door.

"Come on, lasses," Murphy called from the other side. "We've been waitin' fer ye long enough."

"Alright, just give us one more minute," Jayne replied sweetly. "We want to make sure we look good for you boys."

Murphy mumbled something inaudible as Jayne turned back to the mirror, fluffing her hair. "Do I look okay?"

"Trying to sell yourself too, I see," Julie grinned at her.

Jayne stood straight and gave her a smirk. "Well, I can't let you and Connor have all the fun, now can I? Besides, someone's gotta keep Murphy company."

Julie laughed hard. "Then, you look great. But no idle thoughts of Tony or anything?"

"I am so over that guy," Jayne shook her head. "I mean, he thinks he's so big and bad. I don't know what I saw in him in the first place."

"Did he look good," Julie ventured.

"God, yes," was Jayne's response.

Julie smirked. "Better than Murph?"

The devious look in Jayne's eyes was all the answer Julie needed as she was pulled toward the bedroom door.

---

Murphy was standing, leaning against the back of the couch where Connor still sat. Both men were waiting anxiously for the girls. It was getting a little late, and they didn't want to miss the excitement of the pub. They hadn't been in over a month, since they had decided to hole up at the apartment. Needless to say, they had missed the place with its homey feel and seemingly endless supply of drink.

"Why does it always take women so long," Murphy commented quietly, biting his thumb nail.

"Ah, Jayne's probably prettyin' herself up fer ye, Murph," Connor laughed, nudging his brother a bit. "I think she's got the hots fer ye."

"Ye think," Murphy asked with a grin.

"Come on," Connor chuckled. "A course she's got the hots fer ye. Ye've been makin' 'er blush like a little girl since we met 'er."

Murphy's smile was nothing less than triumphant as he replied "Aye. And Christ, she's a looker, ain't she?"

"She's a mighty fine woman ta look upon, I'll give ye that," Connor answered, raising his hands in surrender when Murphy gave him a slight glare. "But she's all yers. Ye know where me heart lies in the matter."

"Aye," Murphy nodded, reaching over to flick his brother's nose. "And I still think ye're a pussy over it."

Connor was just reaching up to smack him back when Julie's bedroom door opened and the girls stepped out. His heart stopped for a moment as he looked at Julie, then kicked into overdrive. He didn't know if she looked like an angel or a demon, but it was definitely something he had never seen before. She stood there, looking extremely shy and timid, but it didn't detract from the tingle that went through Connor as he looked at her.

"Fuck me," Murphy whispered as he looked Jayne over. So far, he had only seen her in a pair of dress slacks and skinny jeans. Now, she was flashy so much leg Murphy thought it had to be illegal, but he was definitely not complaining. She looked like something out of a fashion magazine as she stood there, seemingly confident in how good she looked. It was everything Murphy could do to keep his excitement to himself.

"You're staring boys," Jayne chided in a singsong voice. "Now, come on. We don't want to be too late for the fun."

She took a few steps toward the door, and Murphy took the momentary lapse in distraction to lean close to Connor and whisper "Yeah, good luck tryin' ta keep yer hands off Julie tonight."

He gave Connor's shoulder a good, sound pat and went to join Jayne by the door, smirking deviously. But Connor hadn't moved an inch, like he was glued in place, still staring at Julie. He realized dumbly that she was watching him too, only her head was turned down demurely, blushing as her eyes peaked through her eyelashes.

"Are you coming, Connor," she asked quietly.

Blinking, he nodded and stood slowly. As he moved toward the door, he slowed to stand next to her. She turned her face up to him, an expectant look in her eyes, and his lips itched to taste her. Instead, he brushed the tips of his fingers down her bare arm, raising gooseflesh on her skin as she flushed. He took her hand in his and gently urged her toward the door with him.

Murphy and Jayne had been watching their little dance from the doorway. Murphy glanced at Jayne's face before snaking his arm around her waist. She smirked up at him as the two others joined them.

**A/N: Sorry, only one chapter tonight folks. Sithy needs to get to bed. But hope you enjoyed. And please, don't blame Connor, he was a little stunned by how Julie looked, you know.**


	11. Solid

Murphy practically threw open the pub door, sauntering in with his arm around Jayne like he was showing her off. Connor and Julie weren't too far behind. The patrons at the bar cheered their arrival, raising glasses in salute to the brothers. All four came up, Julie half hiding behind Connor, as they ordered drinks.

"What're ye doin' back there," Connor asked Julie playfully, turning to look at her face.

"Well, this isn't exactly the most comfortable outfit to be out in," she said gently, afraid that Jayne might get offended.

"Aye, but ye look beautiful," Connor replied, then shook his head. "Scratch tha'. Ye look dead sexy."

Julie sighed and looked around the place. Several guys were ogling her, much to her discomfort. She tugged gently on Connor's coat sleeve until he looked back at her again.

"Hey, listen," she said, leaning in to be quiet. "Pretend that I'm your date tonight, okay. I mean, if you see a girl that you want to… well, you know, just say something. But until then, I just don't want some of these guys to think I'm available."

A smile spread across Connor's lips. He brought his hand to the small of her back and pulled her body into his. When she looked up at him a little surprised, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If we're gonna pretend, might as well make a good show a it."

He pulled his face back just enough to scan her face. But Julie's eyes were only for his lips, finding the gentle curve of them hypnotizing. Her fingers reached up to brush over the tattoo of the Virgin Mary on his throat on the way to the back of his neck. A little pressure applied, and he was leaning toward her again, anticipation already making them both breathe a little heavier.

"Julie?"

Blinking, Julie turned her head toward the interrupting voice. With a slightly frustrated sigh, Connor buried his face into the hair at the side of Julie's head, nuzzling gently there as she saw the waitress she had saved the last time she had been at the pub. The waitress had a huge smile on her face, coming over to touch Julie's shoulder.

"It is you," she said. "I'd been waiting for you to come back in."

Julie smiled back, a little dazed. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," the waitress answered. "I can't thank you enough for what you did. Standing up to that guy like that just to help me. You're a real hero."

Julie shook her head, but Connor clucked his tongue at her with a grin. "Now, Julie, ye know what ye did was pretty damned brave. Ye can let one person think ye're a hero for once."

"I'm sorry," the waitress said, looking at Connor as if she'd just noticed him. "Was I interrupting something?"

"They were just pretending," Jayne winked at Julie, leaning against Murphy. He smiled and added "Aye. Ye know, so Julie won't get hit on by some of these drunk bastards."

The waitress laughed and nodded in understanding. All Julie could do was blush, not knowing she had been watched. It made her want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. But Connor's arm slid tighter across her waist as he chuckled. "And my, but she's a good actress. Nearly had me convinced meself."

"Either way," the waitress smiled. "Julie, your guys' drinks are on the house. Barkeeps orders."

The brothers let out triumphant cries, raising their glasses together. Jayne rolled her eyes with a smile, taking a drink from her bottle and handing one to Julie. She took it and gave an appreciative smile to the waitress.

"Well, my shift is ending right now," she said. She held her hand out for Julie to shake. "I'm so glad I got to see you and thank you again."

Julie took the offered hand, and the waitress slipped a folded piece of paper into her palm as she leaned in to kiss Julie's cheek. Then the waitress was gone, walking through the crowd toward the door. Julie unfolded the slip of paper and read it.

"What ye got there, Julie," Connor asked, leaning in as if trying to read it.

"The waitress she left it in my hand," Julie answered. "Says 'I owe you a solid. Call me if you ever need anything. Rachel.' Then there's a phone number."

"Ye got a girl's number," Murphy laughed. "Now that's hot."

Jayne nudged him with her elbow and Julie laughed. "Maybe you're off the hook for the night, Connor. I could call Rachel up and she can pretend to be my date."

Connor smirked and shook his head. "I was really hopin' fer the job, but I'll enjoy watchin' if ye choose 'er over me."

Still laughing, Julie leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Connor on the cheek. "Right. Then all the men would be staring at me. No, I think I'll just stick with you."

"Right then," Murphy smiled. "Let's be findin' a place ta sit, shall we?"

He led Jayne toward a grouping of tables, Connor and Julie trailing behind as he laced his fingers with hers. They found a booth all four could fit in, the girls sliding in first so the brothers were on the outsides. Jayne looked around the place, never having been in before. Her eyes lit up when she saw the pool table.

"Alright guys," she said, waving her bottle for emphasis. "After a few more of these, I want to play a game of pool."

"Ye play pool," Murphy asked, sounding almost astonished.

Jayne nodded, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of her handbag. "Yep. You guys?"

"Aye," the brothers said in almost perfect unison.

"Like shit," was Julie's response as she took another drink.

"Then you want to play for money," Jayne smiled, and Julie stuck her tongue out at her. "Alright, then one of you fellas will have to play with me."

They glanced at each other with small smiles before Connor said "I think Murph here'll be up ta the challenge. He's kept up with it a bit better than I 'ave."

"Admittin' that I'm better," Murphy smirked.

"Admittin' that I don' want ta play when I could be sittin' with me date," Connor replied smugly, giving Julie a wink.

"Don't let me stop you," Julie said, raising her hands in surrender.

"Trust me, sweetheart," Connor said, leaning in toward her conspiratorially. "Ye wouldn't stop me if I started.

She looked up into his eyes, the insinuation in his voice making her face flush. Connor just smiled and leaned back upright, taking a swig from his glass.

"Then I guess it's Murphy who has the honor of playing with me," Jayne smiled, lighting her cigarette.

"Aye," he answered. "But if ye think so highly a yer skills. Maybe we should put a little wager on it."

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "Really? What kind of wager?"

"If I win," Murphy said, tapping his fingers on the table. "Then ye have ta do four shots a whiskey in a row and dance on this table."

"Okay, and if I win," Jayne replied, a smooth smile crossing her face. "Then I want you to chug four pints of Guinness and walk around the rest of the night shirtless."

"Ye're on," Murphy nodded, holding out his hand to her.

She took the hand and gave it one sound shake to seal the deal before her devious smirk grew. "Oh and Murphy, I think I forgot to mention something."

"An' what's that," he asked, looking smug as if he already knew he would win.

"When I was younger, I won the Junior Pool League Regional Championship," she grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

His smile faded just a little. "Well, son of a…"

**A/N: Please show the Sith some love in review-form. It's just a purple button-click away. :)**


	12. Trust

Jayne leaned over the rail to make a cross bank shot. The little dark grey skirt rode up a bit, giving Murphy a good, long look of bare thigh. And he had to admit he was enjoying the view. She turned her head to lock eyes with him over her shoulder, smirking. He knew she was teasing him; her thighs rubbed together to draw attention. Then, never looking away from his face, she made the shot, sinking the eight ball in the corner pocket and winning yet another game. She had dominated three of the five games they had played, this last one being the decider.

"Alright, Murphy," she said, standing straight and turning to face him. "That's game. Off with the shirt."

"Guinness first," Julie smiled, carrying over two of the four pints the wager called for. Connor was close behind with the other two as he grinned. "Aye. At least let me brother get a little plastered before ye embarrass 'im."

Murphy grumbled as he put the cue down on the table. Taking one of the pints in his hand and giving Jayne a bit of a glare, he said "Ye should've told me ye were a pro."

"Professionals get paid to do something," Jayne corrected, shaking her head as she leaned her hips against the pool table. "I just do this for fun. Now, get to chugging."

He sighed and downed the first pint. Julie handed him the second, which went down even quicker. Murphy had to pause before taking the third from Connor, then slowly got it down. By the time he got to the fourth, he was even a smidgen slower as Connor patted his shoulder before walking off with Julie near their table.

Jayne came over and started tugging on the hem of his shirt. "Off."

"Been wantin' ta see it off all night, have ye," Murphy smirked.

"You know it," Jayne laughed, stepping back to give him room to pull the shirt off. Once it was removed, she slid her hand over his bare shoulder, sighing as she licked her lips. "Tasty."

"Had it all planned, did ye," he smiled, looking down at her with his eyes a little bleary from the sudden rush of booze.

She craned her neck a bit to look into his face with her devious smirk. Her fingers wound around a belt loop and tugged at his jeans gently. In a whisper, she replied "Just bidding my time until I can get these off you, too."

"Christ, woman," Murphy whispered back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ye're nothin' if not forward about it."

"I know what I want," she shrugged, and even the cliché had a tingle going up Murphy's spine. She ran her fingertip down the middle of his chest, until it hooked into her jeans again and she gave another little tug, making him press a little closer to her. "And tonight, I think I want you."

"You think," Murphy asked, leaning his face in close to hers, scanning it for the answer he wanted.

Jayne picked up her beer bottle and took a slow drink, waving it in emphasis. "Get a few more of these in me, and I'll know for sure, now won't I?'

"Aye," he responded smiling, but when the bottle had moved out of the way, he caught her lips with is. Sliding the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, he deepened the kiss. One of his hands rose up her back, pulling her closer to his chest as he tasted her. A gentle moan escaped Jayne's throat as she ran her nails down his bare back. Breathing heavy, he pulled away and smirked at her again. "A course, I already know fer sure."

She seemed a little dazed for a second, not having expected the kiss at all. But she quickly recovered, giving him a long, appraising look. "I'll pay you back for that, Murphy."

"I hope so," his grin widened, as he turned, one arm still around her waist and headed back toward the table.

---

Connor and Julie had taken up a spot near the back, able to watch everything that was going on. She stood a bit in front of him, watching Jayne and Murphy through the crowd with a smile. "Looks like they're having a good time."

"Aye," Connor replied laughingly as he stood leaning against the wall behind her.

Julie realized then that Connor was one of the few people she could stand to have behind her. She had grown up paranoid of an unseen attack from behind. It had happened to her enough that she had developed a complex for people standing behind her. Most places, she had to have her back to a wall or she wouldn't stay there at all. But having Connor behind her was different. She completely trusted him; enough so that her body lost some of the tension it was so used to having.

Connor's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her backwards between his legs. She went easily, letting him press her back firmly against his chest. Leaning her weight back against him, she covered his hands with her own.

"What're ye thinkin', Julie," he whispered gently, nose and mouth just behind her ear.

"I'm thinking," she paused to catch some of the breath that had left her as her skin started to tingle. "That I trust you enough to stand behind me without being scared."

"Do ye, now," he replied, and she could feel him smiling into her hair. He shifted her impossibly closer, reaching a hand up the brush the hair from her neck. "Is that all ye trust me with?"

He replaced his arm around her waist as she answered quietly "I may trust you more than anyone else in the world."

Connor's breath was warm against her ear, making her close her eyes and tilt her head. Julie took a quick breath when she felt his teeth brush against her earlobe. He nibbled there for a moment, trailing down to her neck. She shuddered involuntarily when his lips brushed the crook of her neck. His tongue licked at the pulse in her throat, causing her to jump a little. Her head leaned back against his shoulder giving him full access. He continued his gentle sucking kisses down to her shoulder and started back again. His hand slid under her shirt, brushing fingers against her bare stomach. As his lips settle again at the base of her neck, a soft mewling sound Julie never knew she had escaped her lips.

He stilled suddenly, and Julie knew he was breathing heavily by the way his chest rose and fell against her back. With a small, shaky voice he asked "Are ye pretendin' fer me, Julie?"

She leaned her head forward, trying to clear her mind enough to answer the question. All she could manage was a gentle shake of her head and a throaty whisper of "No."

Pulling his arms away from her waist, Julie stepped out of his embrace. Her skin felt almost cold being away from the warmth of him, but she needed to breathe. She turned to face him, but her eyes wouldn't meet his. Connor raised his left hand to cup her cheek, forcing her to look at him. His thumb slid back and forth along her cheekbone while he looked into her eyes. Julie covered his hand with hers, turning her face into his touch. Her lips met the scar on his palm. He had gotten it trying to save her from her knife-wielding father. It was a reminder of what they been through together, and what he was willing to do for her.

Just then, a shirtless Murphy came sauntering up with Jayne hanging all over him. Connor let his hand fall from Julie's face so she wouldn't have to be too embarrassed.

**A/N: I know what most of you are thinking… Is there still a story going on, or is it just going to be romantic drabble? Trust me, there's more actually plot coming up. But for the moment, I'm enjoying seeing how the characters are warming up to each other. Besides, you know you guys enjoy it :) Keep the reviews coming please! Just remember, the more reviews, the quicker the chapters come, the quicker the chapters come, the sooner you'll see what happens next hahaha!**


	13. Big Hand for a Little Lady

Julie, Connor, and Jayne all sat at the table laughing while Murphy grabbed more drinks for everyone. The bartender had given him the most disapproving look Julie had ever seen. On his way back, several women did cat calls and one low wolf whistle made the other three burst into peals of laughter. Murphy took it all very well, raising his chin proudly and all but strutting back where he set the drinks on the table. As he stood there, Jayne pulled out a dollar bill and stuffed it in his waistband.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she smirked before taking a drink.

"Evil woman," Murphy smiled back, shaking his head.

"Come on," Julie laughed, voice slurring just a bit. "You could make good money like that. Not like you're not pretty enough."

"Ah, Julie," Connor said, acting the the comment had wounded him as he took a drink. "Don't ye think I'm pretty?"

"No," she shook her head, grinning. She grabbed his face below his chin and squeezed his cheeks a bit so his lips puffed out. "You're just handsome. But don't worry. I still wuv you, Connor-kun."

He growled playfully and pulled his face out of her hand. She still beamed up at him and he couldn't help but smile. Murphy had finally taken his seat next to Jayne, one arm wrapped around her shoulders on the back of the bench.

"Aye, well," he began with a smirk. "I could make a fair amount from these women who can't get enough of ole Murph, here. But then Jayne would be all jealous, now wouldn't ye?"

She glanced around at the women who were still staring at him and gave a shrug. "I could take 'em."

"Could ye, now," Murphy chuckled. "Oi, Conn. Wouldn't that be something ta see? Jayne 'ere fightin' off a bunch a women?"

"I'll admit, that would be a sight," Connor smiled "We may have ta pay ta see it though."

Murphy looked Jayne up and down, nodding. "T'would be worth it."

They both laughed, leaning a little closer together. Julie poured herself another shot of whiskey and knocked it back, letting it burn her throat as it went down. She started staring at a knot in the wooden table, not thinking much of anything at the moment.

"Ye alright, Julie," Connor asked concerned, smoothing some hair back from her face.

She looked up and around at everyone's face. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then, by all means," Murphy laughed, flourishing his hand toward the restroom area.

"Do you need me to come with you," Jayne asked her, face looking a little worried.

"No," Julie assured, sliding out of the booth. "I'm fine."

She took a few steps in the direction of the restrooms, but stumbled a little on her heels. Shaking her head, she righted herself and was able to walk straight the rest of the way.

"I think she may be almost done for the night," Connor said, watching after her as he lit a cigarette.

Jayne nodded. "I have to admit, she's held up better than I thought she would tonight."

"Oh, we broke 'er in months ago," Murphy replied, waving off the comment. "At least there ain't been no cause for a bar fight tonight."

All three nodded this time as they took a few more drinks. Connor flicked ashes into the tray, resting his elbows on the table top. Murphy and Jayne were engrossed with each other, talking about something Connor wasn't paying attention to. He finished his cigarette slowly, and Julie still hadn't returned. It had started to worry him. Stamping out the butt, he stood up.

"She's been gone for a while," he said. "I'm goin' ta go check on 'er."

"I'll go," Jayne offered, preparing to get up.

"Ah, no," Connor replied, shaking his head. "Ye stay 'ere with me brother. I can handle it. Besides, if I have ta go in ta fetch 'er, the other women can just get over it."

Jayne nodded and settled back in to Murphy's embrace. Connor smiled at his brother and walked over toward the restrooms.

Julie came stumbling out of the women's room at the far end of the pub. She had actually taken a bit of a tumble while inside waiting for one of the stalls to become unoccupied. Looking a bit disheveled, she saw Connor striding toward her from their table with a concerned look in his face. Laughing gently to herself, she stumbled on her heels again, sidling into a man who was sitting down. He looked up as if prepared to retaliate when he saw her face. A cool smile spread his lips as he stood.

"Hey there, sexy," he said, leaning in close and brushing his fingers over her practically bare shoulder. "Did you wanna have a drink with me?"

Julie grabbed his hand and twisted the wrist backwards, slamming it down on the table and applying a light amount of pressure. "You wanna keep that hand?"

With a horrified, painful expression, the man nodded frantically, trying to pull free. Julie let go of the wrist and he backed away. "Then, don't ever touch me again."

"Crazy bitch," he grumbled, rubbing at his wrist.

"Aye," Connor remarked, coming up behind her and throwing his arm around her waist. "But she's my crazy bitch."

"Connor-kun," Julie almost screamed, all smiles and giggles as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. "Did you come to save me again?"

"Aye, I did," he grinned, petting her hair. "But looks as if ye handled it well enough on your own."

She gave him a toothy grin and nuzzled her face against his neck. It sent a jolt through him as her lips passed over the Virgin Mary tattoo. She settled against his chest, like she was intent on staying there. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. "I think ye've hit yer limit. Time ta take ye home."

"But I don't wanna go home alone," Julie mumbled childishly as he pulled her back toward the table.

"Well, who d'ye think'll be takin' ye," he chuckled. When they reached Murphy and Jayne, he shook his head playfully. "She's had it. I'm gonna take 'er back ta the house."

When they started to get up, Connor waved them off. "Naw, ye two stay out an' keep havin' a good time."

"Don't wait up fer us then," Murphy smirked at him. "We might just crash at the apartment."

Jayne didn't seem to be objecting to the remark as she leaned against him, one hand splayed across his bare chest. Connor only smiled and wrapped his arm around Julie tighter, helping her for the door. She stumbled a bit on her heels again and finally one of them broke completely off. Connor thought sure she'd start complaining about it, but without a word, she jammed the other heel against the bottom of a bench seat and kicked out hard enough that it broke the other one off cleanly.

Looking up at him through slightly bleary eyes, Julie shrugged. "Never liked heels much anyways."

Connor just chuckled, shaking his head at her as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders before taking her out into the cool night air.

**A/N: Aw, man! I really liked those heels! Lol Thanks for those of you who have stuck with the story so far and left me such great reviews. Please continue to do so, I'm begging you :) Also, thanks to wolfchick11.. she knows what I'm talking about ;) And I do apologize, but the plot will pick up after this next chapter. I had to get these out of my system first, then more actual story. I know, I'm horrible…**


	14. When Words are Superfluous

Not long after Connor and Julie left, Murphy and Jayne decided to head over to the apartment. She had allowed him to shirk on the wager enough so that he could wear his coat home, but she kept the shirt, putting it on as they went outside. Both a little tipsy, they stood outside the apartment door, Murphy fumbling with the key to get in. Jayne started laughing loudly at his frustrated grunts. He shushed her just as he got the door open. Grabbing her wrist gently, he pulled her inside and shut the door.

Still grinning, Jayne leaned back against the wall, raising her eyebrows in approval as Murphy pulled off the coat and tossed it aside. He stepped closer to her, brushing his lips against hers and over her jawline as he started pulling his shirt off of her. Once it was gone, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply enough that she moaned, trailing her nails down his back. He shuddered, hands running up her thighs and under her skirt to tug at her underwear.

She pulled away from his kiss with a throaty chuckle. "Now who's being forward?"

"Ye know ye love it," he whispered against her neck, starting to run his tongue gently across her skin.

With an approving groan, she started to undo his belt. He grabbed her rear and lifted her straight off the ground and she obligingly wrapped her legs around his waist. Easily carrying her toward the bedroom, he laid back on the mattress as she straddled him. With a smirk, she pulled off her top. He paused a second to take in the sight of her above him, flowing honey-blonde hair taking his breath away.

" Mon bel ange ," he whispered gently, combing his fingers through her hair and down her bare skin.

Her face lit up slightly even through her devious smirk. " Mon démon élégant ."

Murphy's eyes widened a little as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Ye know French?"

"A little," Jayne answered, running her fingers over his stomach. "Took four years of it in high school. There was this gorgeous French foreign exchange student…"

"I don' want ta hear about it," Murphy shook his head, smiling as he laid back down. "Ye have an Irishman in yer bed now."

"Mm-hmm," she replied, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He combed his fingers through her hair again as she leaned back enough to smile at him. "One that tastes like beer and cigarettes and sex. Mmmm… delicious."

He pulled her back down for another kiss, hands sliding her skirt down her hips. She leaned up enough that he was able to pull them completely off her as her fingers pressed his jeans and boxers down around his thighs until he could kick them off himself.

---

Julie woke up the next morning on the pull-out couch, Connor snuggled up close behind her. She was still dressed, with his arm slung loosely around her midsection. The gentle rise and fall of his chest let her know he was still asleep. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. Glancing down at herself, she saw how wrinkled and worn her clothes looked. Her eyes turned to Connor beside her. He was shirtless, head laying peacefully against the pillow.

As she looked over him, Julie could see all the tattoos and scars on his upper body. Encouraged by his unconsciousness, she leaned back on the bed facing him. Her fingers brushed fleetingly over the Virgin Mary. They traveled downward over the scar on his upper left arm, another he had gotten from her father. Special attention was paid to the one on his chest, over his heart. She had sutured it for him one of the first nights she had stayed with the boys. Her lips itched to kiss it, like it would make it all better for him.

Connor shifted onto his back, snapping Julie out of her daze. She froze, waiting for him to open his eyes and scold her for touching him. But his eyes never even fluttered as he rested his arm across his chest. Not wanting to take any more chances, Julie got off the mattress and headed for the kitchen. The dogs were yipping outside at the far corner of the yard again as she leaned outside to feed them.

Moving into the bathroom, she washed the make-up off her face and stripped down to her undergarments before pulling on a bathrobe. Then, back into the kitchen where she readied the coffeemaker for Connor. As she scooped the grounds into the filter, she heard the footsteps behind her.

"Mornin', love," Connor said through a yawn, coming up behind her to peer over her shoulder. "Makin' coffee, are ye? What a sweet lass."

"Well, I do try, Connor" she smiled, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"And yer damned good at it," he nodded, kissing the back of her neck and sending a shiver up her spin. Then, he gave a gentle chuckle. "Ye remember anythin' from last night?"

"I remember nearly taking a guys hand off," she said thoughtfully, starting the coffee and pushing it safely back on the counter. "And Jayne beating Murphy at pool."

She turned around to see his smiling face. "D'ye remember what ye were callin' me all evenin'?"

Shaking her head in confusion, she tried to think. Then it came to her, making her grin broadly. "Connor-kun."

"Aye, tha's right," he glared playfully. "An' I've a mind ta pay ye back fer it."

"Why," she laughed. "It's cute. Maybe not your style, but cute."

"Still," he retorted. "Ye shouldn't be callin' a man those kinda things in public. I don' care if ye were pretendin' ta be me date."

"Pretending to be your date," Julie scoffed with a smirk. "If I recall correctly, I asked you to pretend to be my date. You couldn't have gotten a date with me on your best day."

"Oh really now," he replied smugly, taking it as the joke she meant. Then, he jabbed a finger playfully into her side. With a laughing yelp, she backed into the counter, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Connor, no," she warned, pointing at him.

"No, what," he smiled, poking her again.

Another yelp, and she raised her hands in defense, laughing. "No, please no!"

Then both Connor's hands were on her, tickling her sides wildly. Julie started screaming in laughter, twisting and contorting against the counter. She tried pulling away, but Connor moved in even closer blocking her escape as his fingers assaulted her. He chuckled evilly along with her.

"Stop," she cried, laughing almost too hard to breathe. "Please Connor, stop!"

"Promise ye won't call me Connor-kun again," he warned, not even pausing in his tickling.

"I promise," she screamed out, grabbing his shirt and tugging at it.

The movement sent him falling forward, and he had to take his hands off her and grab the counter to keep from falling to hard into her. She had quit begging, and her breathing was coming out labored. He felt her hot breath against his cheek and it was too much for him.

Without warning, he tilted his head and caught her lips with his. She trembled against him a moment before letting her head fall back. Her lips parted for him, and he took the invitation to slide his tongue gently inside, tasting her mouth hungrily. Her gentle moan made him shiver as her hands latched onto him, fingers combing through the hair on the back of his head as the other grasped at his shoulder desperately. He deepened the kiss even further, locking their lips together as he tried devouring her from top down, her tongue meeting his, timid and sweet.

His hands found their way inside her bathrobe, grasping her hips. She felt his fingers slide gently down her rear and over her bare thigh, lifting her knee to his hip as he forced her back against the counter. He grinded his hips against hers a little, and she could feel how excited he was even through his jeans. It made her moan softly again, dragging her nails down his bare back. And she was grateful for the weight of him against her as he knees began to shake.

She was finally allowed to breathe as his lips left her, greedily kissing down her chin and neck as he undid the bathrobe. His lips were at her collarbone when she was compelled to hoarsely whisper "Connor."

"Christ, Julie," he breathed heavily against her skin, grip tightening on her as he ground against her one more time. "Ye can call me anythin' ye want ta if ye keep kissin' me like tha'."

She smiled gently, eyelids drooping a little from the passion as she cradled his head against her neck as they caught their breath. Connor let her knee down slowly, but still held her hips impossibly close to his. His lips trailed back up her throat and over her jawline, passing over her lips again softly. He brought a hand up to brush his fingers over her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Julie, I…" he began in a wavering voice, licking his lips. "I…"

There was a loud knock at the front door and the bog began to bark loudly outside. Connor and Julie both stiffened as if they had been caught doing something wrong. Julie was the first to shake off the surprise, remarking "Murphy and Jayne wouldn't knock."

"Aye," Connor replied, shaking his head as he reluctantly backed away from her. He walked toward the living room. Glancing back, he ran his eyes over Julie's form as she retied her bathrobe. She looked to see his face almost stricken with disappointment as they both headed for the door.

---

_Mon bel ange... My beautiful angel._

_Mon démon élégant... My handsome devil._

**Simple request. Take a deep breath, and please review.**


	15. Never a Moment's Peace

The knocking came more urgently, but Connor paused to slip his shirt back on. Julie brushed past him to the door, peaking through the window to see who it was. The first thing that hit her was the blue uniform and hat. Eyes widening, she turned back to Connor.

"It's a cop," she whispered. "Hide."

Connor nodded curtly and went into the guest bedroom. She opened the door slightly and gave a concerned look to the policeman. "Yes, Officer?"

"Hello, I'm Officer Dupo," he said with a smirk, and it sent a creep across the back of Julie's neck. "Are you Ms. Julie Maitland?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, eyeing him warily.

"You work at the bakery just down the street, right," he asked, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

Julie nodded again, shifting on her feet uncomfortably. The cop nodded and scribbled something in the little notebook.

"Does one Ms. Jayne Lavendar still work there?"

"The question made Julie raise an eyebrow. "Yes, as far as I know. She hasn't given me any notice."

"Have you seen her lately," he asked, giving her that smirk again.

"What is this about, officer," Julie asked, squinting in frustration and wrapping the bathrobe closer to her body.

His smile darkened as he scanned her face. "Ms. Lavendar had been missing for the last day or so. Her fiance was very worried about her and filed a missing persons report. I'm just out following up some leads on her whereabouts."

"I haven't seen her," Julie shook her head with a worried look. "We don't really socialize outside of work. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," the officer nodded reassuringly, doing a little more scribbling. "Just if you hear from her, give me a call."

He pulled a card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her. It wasn't a professional card, just a little piece of heavy paper with a phone number and "Officer Dupo" hand-printed on it. It was almost as if he had expected to need to use it.

"Any time, day or night, don't hesitate to call," he smiled again. "I'l be around to keep you posted."

"Thanks," Julie smiled weakly.

Dupo touched the brim of his hat with a curt nod. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

Then he walked back toward his car. It was an old beat-up Chevy that looked vaguely familiar. She shut the door as he pulled away and dropped the card on top of the TV set.

Connor came out of the guest room and gave Julie a concerned look. "Ye lied ta a cop."

"He was asking about Jayne," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't like the feel of him."

"Feel a 'im," he asked.

"Yeah, a bad vibe. The way he smiled when he talked about Jayne gave me the creeps," Julie replied, giving a dramatic shake of her shoulders.

He walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and smiling at her. "Don' worry. Me Ma taught me ta never question a woman's intuition. If ye say he's bad news, then he's bad news."

"He just seemed really familiar," Julie continued, leaning into him. "The name too; I've heard it before."

She shook her head again, wrapping her arms around Connor's waist comfortably. Pressing her face into his shirt, she breathed in his scent. He was warm and inviting, especially as his arms folded her closer to him. His lips nuzzled into the top of her hair.

"It'll be alright, love," he assured gently, leaning back to kiss her forehead. "If we're ta sort it out, we will."

"You mean the whole 'working in mysterious ways' thing," she asked, smirking up at him.

His grin broadened. "Somethin' like tha', yeah."

Julie laughed a little as she looked up at him. Connor brought his fingers up to brush over her cheeks and down her neck. They rested on the pewter cross on her throat, gently moving back and forth. Her fingers slid up under his shirt, gliding over the skin of his stomach and chest to touch the rosary cross that hung there. She held it in her hand for a moment, looking into his blue eyes. He grabbed her hand thought his shirt and pressed it over his heart, the cross the only thing keeping her skin from full contact with his.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers. It wasn't the same fevered passion as before. Soft and gentle and just enough to steal Julie's breath away from her. She closed her eyes against it, fingers convulsing against his chest. There was a scrabbling sound from the kitchen, and a moment later she felt a wet nose against her bare leg. The puppies were staring up at her expectantly, tails wagging like they were ready to play.

"Never a moment's peace in this house," Connor sighed, then smiled at Julie. "One of these days, Julie, we're goin' ta be all alone. An' Lord help me fer what I'll do ta ye then."

Julie felt herself blushing, even as the tingle went up her spine. Connor leaned down and started to pet the dogs, both yipping happily and jumping up on him. She had to laugh when they licked his face and he grimaced even through his smiles. Slipping into the bedroom as Connor played, she finally decided it would be best to dress for the day.

---

Murphy awoke with his arms wrapped around Jayne's waist. Her hair was resting gently on his face and he took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in the scent of it. With a contented smirk, he settled back against her, prepared to sleep more. But Jayne stirred beside him.

"Do you think Julie and Connor will worry about us," she asked gently, more awake than Murphy had expected.

"Naw," he replied, leaning over to kiss her bare shoulder. "They know well enough where we've been."

Jayne laughed slightly, sitting up in the bed. Murphy brushed his fingers down her lower back until she looked over her shoulder at him. Grinning lazily, he sat up beside her and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned in and started kissing her neck gently.

"I think we should get back to the house," she giggled gently, even as she ran her fingers through his messy hair.

Murphy mumbled something against her skin that she couldn't make out. Shaking her head with a smirk, Jayne started to get off the bed.

"Where d'ye think yer goin'," he laughed, pulling her back down onto the bed and into his lap where he kissed her again. "I wasn't quite finished with ye yet. Had a wee bit more lovin' ta give ye."

"And how long do you plan on keeping me here," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nuzzled at her shoulder, pressing his teeth into her skin playfully. "Until ye can't stand me."

"Oh, I see," she smiled. "But I'm guessing Julie is going to have breakfast ready for everyone when we get there."

Murphy paused, eyes widening a little as he smiled up at her. "Aye, well that is different story."

"And if she hasn't done it already, then maybe I'll help out," Jayne remarked smugly, raising her chin just a little.

"Ah," he grinned, kissing her cheek. "Soyez prudents, mon bel ange. Je peux juste tomber amoureux de vous."

Jayne trailed her fingertip down his chest. "Well, we wouldn't be wanting that, now would we?"

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. Then, kissing her soundly on the lips, they both got up to get dressed.

---

_Soyez prudents, mon bel ange. Je peux juste tomber amoureux de vous - Be careful, my beautiful angel. I may just fall in love with you._

**A/N: If you guys think I should slow down with the chapters, let me know in the reviews. I want to keep you guys relatively happy, so you'll stick around for the ending :)**


	16. Split

Jayne and Murphy came sauntering into the house just as Julie was cracking eggs into a bowl. Connor had already set out four plates on the table and was gathering silverware from the drawer.

"Well, aren't ye a good little helper," Murphy grinned at his brother.

Connor glared. "Shut it, Murph. No shame in a man helpin' 'round the kitchen."

"Julie," Murphy started to laugh. "I do believe ye've got me brother whipped good and proper."

Julie raised an eyebrow at Murphy as she flipped the eggs. Jayne smiled and patted Murphy on the chest before saying sweetly "Murphy, could you grab the glasses for everyone?"

"Aye," Murphy nodded and started for the cabinets. Half-way there, he paused and looked at everyone's amused faces with a rueful smile. "Alright, ye guys've got me."

Connor burst out laughing, clapping his brother soundly on the shoulder. "Like I said, no shame Murph. Especially with two such lovely women."

"Aw, how sweet," Jayne laughed, walking over to Julie at the stove. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You could start grating the potatoes for the hash browns," Julie replied as she cracked more eggs.

Jayne nodded and started opening cabinets to find the grater. She bumped into Murphy at the sink, who seemed more interested in watching the puppies barking outside. He grabbed hold of her waist and kissed her on the cheek. The sight made Julie smile as she whipped the eggs up and added some seasoning. She averted her eyes a little when they both turned back around. Her eyes caught Connor's on the other side of the kitchen. He was smiling at her gently, and it made her blush as she turned her attention back to the bowl of eggs.

"Oi, Con," Murphy called, getting his brother's attention. He tilted his head toward the living room. Connor nodded and followed him in there. Once they were out of earshot of the women, Murphy gave a huge grin. "Ye fuckin' dog! Ye kissed 'er didn't ye?"

"The fuck're ye talkin' about," Connor scoffed, pulling out two cigarettes from his pack and trying to hide his smug smile.

"Ah, come off it. I know ye kissed 'er," Murphy waved off his brother's remark, taking one of the cigarettes. "I can tell 'cause 'er lips have that soft, puffy look. Unless ye guys did somethin' else and ye're hidin' it better than ye normally do."

Connor glared at his brother, and Murphy threw his hands up in surrender with a smirk. Lighting his cigarette, he handed the lighter to Connor. "Aye, I know, I know. Me brother is too much of a gentleman to try that on a first date."

"Unlike ye, Murph," Connor replied. "And don' try ta deny it. I know ye slept with Jayne las' night. Hopefully ye used yer mattress an' not mine."

"Fuckin' 'ell, Conn. What kinda man d'ye think I am," Murphy sighed, then a slow smile spread his lips. "We used the bed."

Connor cringed just a little. "Ye know, Da used ta sleep there."

"Won't want ta anymore," Murphy winked, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Not after what we did ta it."

"Christ, Murph," Connor practically growled. "I don' want ta know."

"It's not me fault ye ain't got the guts ta ask it a Julie," Murphy replied, tapping his brother's head with his fingers. "If ye'd open yer eyes an' look, ye'd realize she's been wantin' ye just as bad."

Connor smacked his brother's hand away. "She's a fuckin' virgin, fer Christ's sake, Murph. Even if we did do somethin', there's no way we could do it 'round 'ere. Too many interruptions. I'd have ta…I'd want ta take me time with 'er."

Murphy smirked as Connor pulled the cigarette from his lips, inspecting it absently between his fingers before putting it back. He sighed before continuing "I'll admit though, this mornin' when I kissed 'er I was near ta takin' 'er right on the kitchen counter. Fuck if it wasn't the most amazin' I've had."

"Ye might be a bit biased on tha'," Murphy replied, wrapping an arm around Connor's shoulders. "But what fuckin' stopped ye?"

'Fuckin' cop knocked on the door," Connor answered, seeing his brother's eyes widen in surprise. "Apparently Jayne's ex filed a missin' persons report. Came by ta ask Julie if she'd seen 'er. Julie played dumb though. Said she didn't like the way the cop was askin'."

Murphy nodded, taking another drag. Then, suddenly, he started patting at his pockets. "Shit, I nearly fergot."

"What is it," Connor asked, giving his brother a concerned look.

"Got a call this mornin' at the apartment," Murphy answered, pulling out a piece of paper. "Part a why we were late gettin' over here. Seems bad men didn't take a vacation same time as we did."

---

After the brothers left the kitchen, Jayne leaned in close to Julie while grating the potatoes into a bowl. "Did Connor kiss you?"

"What," Julie's eyes widened as she looked over at Jayne.

"Well, don't be shy about it," Jayne laughed, pouring the potatoes into a frying pan.

Julie put the eggs on and gave Jayne a disbelieving look. "How in the hell did you know?"

"Women's intuition," Jayne shrugged with a grin. "Plus, he looked very smug this morning. So either you gave him a very passionate kiss, or I'm completely wrong about your character and you guys slept together."

"Jayne," Julie cried out in astonishment, like what she had said was beyond belief.

Jayne could only laugh harder as she stirred the hash browns to fry evenly. "I know, sweetie. There's no way in hell you would have done anything like that."

Julie looked slightly offended, then gave Jayne a shy look. "I would have done more than just kissed him."

"That good, huh," Jayne smiled, elbowing Julie in the arm.

"I've only been kissed a couple times before, but yeah, it was that good," Julie nodded, stirring the eggs. "Or maybe I'm just easy."

"Not my little Julie," Jayne smiled, patting the top of her head. "Besides, you guys wouldn't have gotten very far anyway. You're both too scared."

"Scared of what," Julie scoffed while putting the cooked eggs on a large platter.

"Think about it, Julie," Jayne scolded gently as she took off the potatoes. "You're afraid Connor is going to reject you because you think you're not good enough for him. And Connor's afraid he can't be the man you want him to be."

"Connor's everything I've ever wanted," Julie replied quietly, looking a little sad.

Jayne put her hand on her hip and looked all the world like an upset mother. "Then tell him that!"

"I can't," Julie shook her head, bringing the eggs to the table. "If I do, it'll hurt worse when he doesn't want me any more."

Jayne gave a frustrated sigh. "Well Jesus Christ, Julie! What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

"We haven't quite figured it out ourselves," Murphy said, smirking as both brothers returned to the kitchen.

Both sat at the table while Jayne finished up with the potatoes and brought them over. Murphy took a huge scoopful of them and slapped them on his plate, giving Jayne a wink.

"'Ey, listen girls," Connor said, scooping some eggs onto his plate. "Me and Murph got somethin' ta tell ye."

"Aye," Murphy nodded. "We hate ta say this, but we've got some business ta tend ta this evenin'."

"An' we'll probably be gone 'til tomorrow," Connor finished, looking at Julie's concerned face.

"Is it something real bad," Jayne asked, eyes darting between the two men.

Murphy shook his head gently. "The less ye know, the better."

"Fer yer own safety," Connor agreed, nodding.

Jayne look stricken for a moment, turning her eyes expectantly. The other girl placed a soothing hand on Jayne's shoulder and looked at the brothers. "If you boys get hurt, I want you to come straight here. No trying to fix yourselves up."

"We've been takin' care a ourselves fer a long time, woman," Murphy scoffed playfully.

Julie's face was not amused as she tapped her finger on the table. "Straight here, Murphy."

"We will," Connor assured, nodding solemnly at Julie.

"Good," she smiled gently. "Now get this food prayed over so we can eat."

Murphy reach across the table and took Jayne's hand, lacing their fingers together before he bowed his head along with his brother. Julie felt Connor's hand brush over her knee. She reached down to touch it and he grabbed her fingers gently in his.

**A/N: Action is so going to pick up next chapter, I promise! Please just stay with me… and maybe leave a review to make my day a little brighter :)**


	17. When Worry Sets In

Later on that evening, Jayne and Julie stood in the living room watching the brothers pull on their pea coats. It was entirely too quiet, filled with all the foreboding one would expect from sending people off on a dangerous mission.

"It's really not tha' bad," Murphy assured, trying to brighten the girls spirits.

Connor nodded. "Nothin' we ain't handled before and come out clean with."

"There's a first time for everything," Jayne replied softly, siting down on the coffee table.

Julie's heart went out to Jayne. The other girl was new to the fold. These men were her new heroes and she had to watch them leave, never knowing if they'd come back. Julie had been through it enough times. And as much as the worry and waiting still hit her like a ton of bricks, she had gotten a little used to it. She had started to trust that they would find a way back home to her, and if not, there was a damned good reason. But this was the first time Jayne had to go through it, and by the look she and Murphy gave each other, it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You boys do whatever it takes to come back to us," Julie said gruffly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Connor stepped over to her, taking her chin in his fingers and tilting her face up to look at his. "We promise."

His lips brushed over hers gently, and Julie uncrossed her arms to grasp the lapels of her coat before he pulled away. Looking into his blue eyes made her forget herself for a moment as she rushed her fingers across his cheek. Connor took a breath and pulled away from her, revealing Murphy and Jayne standing and smiling at them.

Murphy laced his fingers with Jayne's and leaned in to kiss her cheek and whisper "I'll be back fer ye tomorrow, lass. Then ye'll have a hell of a time keepin' me away from ye."

Jayne smiled and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face in close before kissing him. Murphy's eyes widened a little before they closed to enjoy the kiss. When she finally pulled away, Murphy looked at a loss for words.

"How's that for payback," Jayne smirked, which made a huge grin spread Murphy's face. "No get out of here you two. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back home."

With one last wave, the brothers left the house. Jayne walked over to Julie, who promptly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"They'll be back," Julie assured, petting Jayne's hair. "If there's one thing I know about those boys, it's that they'll never truly leave us alone."

"Since when did you become the confidant one," Jayne smiled sadly.

"Oh, I don't know," Julie replied, pretending to think about it. "Probably around the time you and Murphy fell in love a few minutes ago."

"What are you talking about," Jayne scoffed as she pulled away to sit on the couch.

"It's nothing to be shy about," Julie teased, mocking Jayne's earlier statement to her.

Jayne turned a disbelieving eye on her. "So we had a good time last night. Doesn't mean we're in love."

"I'm not talking about last night," Julie shook her head, sitting beside her. "I'm talking about two minutes ago when you were looking at each other like the world revolved around the other."

"That's crazy. I only met him a couple days ago," Jayne railed futilely, becoming startled when a slow, broad grin crept across Julie's face.

"That all it takes, Jayne," Julie mused in a sweet, sing-song voice. "Especially with those MacManus boys."

Jayne huffed a little, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not that easy to win over."

"I swear, Jayne," Julie started, standing up to straighten the living room. "I've seen Murphy around dozens of women in the time I've known him. And he's never once looked at any of them the way he looks at you."

"Is that true," Jayne asked softly, unfolding her arms as she watched Julie work.

"Honest to God, Jayne. Lord know no one could ever entirely tame those men – and really, who would want to? – But Murphy is yours Jayne," Julie laughed. "Of course, I did have a hand in breaking him in for you."

Jayne picked up a cushion and threw it at Julie. It hit her square in the chest, but didn't stop her laughing. She brought it back over and put it in its place. Jayne stuck her tongue out and Julie returned the gesture. Both girls started to laugh hard, falling back on the couch as the puppies came rushing in, alerted by the sounds of fun. The dogs yipped a while, wagging their tails for attention.

Each women scooped up a dog and nuzzled with it, making the dogs yip happily. The puppies licked and wagged and nipped at each other playfully, until both at once went dead still, ears perking up as their heads turned in unison toward the kitchen. Murphy started barking first, taking off for the back door, Connor hot on his tail. Julie watched as they both scrabbled out the doggy door.

Just then, there was a computerized beeping sound. Jayne jumped a bit beside Julie and reached into her jeans pocket. Pulling her cell phone out, she gave an exasperated sigh. "My cell's going dead."

"So charge it," Julie shrugged.

"I left my charger at Tony's," Jayne sighed again. "Along with some other stuff. I should go back over there tonight and get the rest of my things."

She started to stand up, and Julie stood with her. "I'll go along."

"You don't have to Julie," Jayne shook her head. "I'll be fine on my own."

Julie gave her a skeptical look. "I really don't think you should go over there by yourself."

"I'll be fine," Jayne assured, putting her hands on Julie's shoulders. "Besides, Tony works tonight. He won't be anywhere around the place."

"Are you sure," Julie asked, urging Jayne to reconsider.

Jayne shook her head gently and smiled at Julie. "You worry so much about everything. I'm just going to pop over there, get the few things I left, and I'll be right back."

"Fine," Julie nodded in frustration. "But promise that you'll come straight back here once you've gotten your stuff. It's bad enough I have to worry about the boys, I don't want to worry about you, too."

"Yes, Mother," Jayne teased, walking for the coat rack and grabbing her jacket.

Julie huffed a little. "That's not funny, young lady."

Jayne couldn't help but laugh as she walked out the door. Julie looked up at the clock. A little after 8:30 pm. Five minutes later, the worry started to set in.

---

Connor and Murphy came through the door at nearly one in the morning. They had decided to come back to the house that night instead of staying at the apartment after their job. Through mutual agreement, they realized it was the best way to ensure they would be receiving a good breakfast the next morning. Julie stood quickly, startled by the door opening and before she could realize it was the brothers, she hopefully called "Jayne?"

"No, Julie," Connor replied, giving her a quizzical look. "It's just us."

"Why," Murphy asked, stepping closer.

Julie came over to them, her eyes a bit wild with worry. "Jayne left for Tony's a little after you guys left. She left some stuff there and wanted to grab it. She promised she'd come right back, but hasn't shown up. I couldn't reach her on her cell phone because it's dead."

"Ye let 'er go back ta 'er ex's alone," Murphy nearly railed in disbelief.

Connor's hand fell quickly on his brother's shoulder to hold back the rising anger. "Murph, calm down, alright."

"I offered to go with her," Julie said, voice sounding almost like she was pleading. "I told her she shouldn't go alone. But she said Tony wouldn't be there…"

Connor's other hand fell on Julie's shoulder. "It's alright, Julie. We'll just go over there and see what's goin' on. Now, d'ye know where he lives?"

Julie sniffled gently and shook her head. "No, but it should be in the roster at the bakery."

"Good, then we'll go over there an' get it," Connor nodded, voice staying as calm and soothing as possible.

He glanced up at Murphy, who looked like he could burst into a raging torrent at any moment. Murphy nodded and started to storm passed Julie for the back door. She grabbed his arm and held him until he turned back to look at her.

"Murphy, I'm sorry," she said softly, close to crying.

Some of the anger faded from his face as he looked at her. "It's not yer fault, Julie. If anythin's happened ta 'er, it's his fault, not yers."

She nodded slowly, blinking back her tears as Connor laid his arms across her shoulders for comfort. Then all three headed out the back door toward the bakery.

**A/N: I know, long chapter, but I wanted to get all this in one. Hopefully you guys stayed awake through the whole thing ;) Please review, it makes Sithy squee in delight. And a happy Sithy means more chapters… and maybe more smootchie scenes later :D**


	18. Thank You, Mr Morse

Julie had never actually been inside the bakery at one in the morning. It was dark, quiet, and entirely too eerie for her taste. But she was there for a purpose and the men on either side of her lessened that creepy feeling considerably. She went straight for the little office in the back. Rummaging through the desk drawers, she found a small plastic container filled with index cards. Each one had an employee name and their corresponding address, phone number, and date of birth. Jayne's was very near the middle, just one or two ahead of Julie's. She thumbed through the cards and pulled it out.

"Here it is," she said softly, holding it under the light. The brothers leaned over either of her shoulders to read it. Julie picked up the phone and started to dial the number on the card.

"What're ye doin'," Murphy hissed.

"I'm calling Tony's house," Julie replied, looking up at him.

"An' what're ye doin' that fer," he shook his head. "Announcin' to 'im that we've known where Jayne is all along."

Connor shook his head as well. "Julie, does the bakery have a blocked number?"

"Yeah," she nodded, finished pressing the last digit in the phone number. "So, it's worth a shot to see if he's home. Or maybe Jayne just decided to stick around and break a few things at the place. She might answer if that's the case."

Murphy nodded ruefully, placing a hand on Julie's shoulder in his way of apology. Julie gave him a gentle, reassuring smile in return as the phone rang for the seventh or eighth time. She was undeterred, still letting it ring for several more times. She was nearly on the verge of hanging up, when someone answered. There was a loud crackling sound, then something that sounded like muted screams on the other end.

"Jayne," Julie called out loudly.

The muffled cries increased in intensity and there was a rapid burst of sharp, metallic beating. Three quick raps, three slower, and then three more quick ones. For the first time in her life, Julie was thankful that her uncle had made her learn Morse Code. Jayne was beating out SOS.

"Fuck," Julie spat out harshly. "Hold on Jayne!"

She slammed the receiver down and didn't even take a second to answer the questions on the men's faces. At a dead run, Julie headed for the brothers' car, index card held tightly in her hand. The men followed without another word, all three jumping into the car as Connor screeched away from the curb.

---

There was no elevator in the building where Tony lived. It was old and looked more than well-lived in. It was in a decent part of town, where the worst crimes that normally happened was the occasional liquor store robbery by a couple of local hoodlums. Julie wondered absently as they climbed the stairs if any of the neighbors would have suspected this Tony guy to be the abusive type. Everyone had always thought her father was a generally nice person, but she knew that was far from the truth.

When they reached the third floor where Tony's apartment was, the men paused to put on their ski masks. Julie stood behind them and regretted not having something to cover her own face. With a sigh, she pulled her black jacket hood over her head far enough that it cast her face in shadow. She followed them, watching as they crept down the hallway with their guns drawn. Julie had never seen them in action before, and it impressed her greatly how meticulous and careful they were being.

All three stopped at the door whose number was written on Julie's index card. The brothers pressed their ears to the door and Connor rapped his fingers on the door gently. There was a rustling sound and then metallic bangs like Julie had heard on the phone.

"She's in there," Julie hissed, and the men nodded at her.

Murphy grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it a little. It was locked. Silently, both men started feeling around the door frame, apparently looking for a spare key. As they moved out from in front of the door, Julie studied it a moment. It was like the door she had had at her old house. There was a place for a deadbolt, but it was painted over and unusable from the outside. Furrowing her brow in determination, she leaned back and landed one solid kick to the door between the knob and the deadbolt.

The door jamb splintered badly as the door was kicked open. Both brothers stared at Julie in disbelief. She gave each of them a glance before looking at the ground. "It was how my dad used to get into my room sometimes."

They both looked a little ashamed as they followed her into the apartment. There was the sound of muffled crying again as they stepped into the living room. All three rushed over toward the couch. Behind it, they discovered Jayne, half-lying on the floor with her arms handcuffed to a wall radiator. There was duct-tape over her mouth and blood pouring from a cut at her hair line. Her face was streaked with tears, her clothes torn up badly. The telephone was making its incessant buzzing sound from where it lay on the floor near Jayne's feet.

"Christ, Jayne," Murphy bellowed, jumping over the couch to kneel at her side. He gently peeled the duct-tape away from her lips before cupping her face in his hands. "D'ye know where the keys ta the handcuffs are?"

"T-top desk drawer," she nodded feebly before bursting into tears.

Murphy held onto her as Julie nearly lept for the desk. She grabbed the keys and tossed them to Murphy, who undid the cuffs quickly. Once her hand were free, Jayne wrapped her arms around Murphy's neck and he held her as she wept. Connor ran for the bathroom for something to clean Jayne up with. Julie kept her place near the desk. Her eyes skimmed over the pictures there and she felt her heart sink.

There was a photograph of the cop that had come to her door that morning looking for Jayne. In gold letters underneath read the words "Officer Anthony Dupo." Julie felt sick to her stomach, like she might vomit all over the desk. The feeling was made worse when she saw another picture of the precinct's softball team. Dupo was kneeling in the front row, and not three spaces to his left and back stood Julie's deceased uncle. That's wear she had remembered the face from, the name. He had been an officer with her uncle. And from what Julie could remember from her uncle's shop talk, Dupo hadn't necessarily been the cleanest cop around.

"Fuck," she hissed, turning to Murphy and Connor, who were trying to patch Jayne up. "We have to get out of here, now. He's a cop! And a fucking dirty one to boot."

"Son of a bitch," Murphy growled, picking Jayne up in his arms. She had passed out from sheer exhaustion and hung limp against Murphy.

Connor wiped some blood from her face and followed as his brother carried her out the door. He paused in front of Julie, who still looked green.

"Are ye alright," he asked, brushing his fingers down her cheek.

"Yeah," she answered, blinking herself out of her little trance as she took his hand. "Let's go."

He nodded and both quickly caught up with Murphy. He took the back seat, cradling Jayne close to his chest as they drove back for the house. The ride was entire silence, Julie staring out the passenger window, only glancing back once when Connor wrapped his hand around hers.


	19. Open Arms

Jayne fluttered back into consciousness on the guest bed at Julie's house. She saw the other girl sitting on the edge of the mattress, leaning over her as she wiped her face with a cool rag. Connor stood leaning back against the wall and Murphy was pacing the room a little, shewing on his fingers. She tried sitting up, but Julie gently pushed her back down.

"Good morning, sunshine," Julie smiled weakly before turning her face to the boys. "She's awake."

Murphy reached the bed in a flash, taking her hand gently in his and brushing his fingers over her face. "Are ye okay?"

"I've seen better days," she groaned, touching her head. When her fingers came back stained with blood, her lips started to quiver. "I've should have listened to you, Julie. I shouldn't have gone back alone."

Julie's response was to take Jayne's other hand and stroaked it soothingly. Connor crouched on the floor beside the bed, placing a comforting hand on Julie and his brother's back.

"He surprised me. He wasn't supposed to be home," Jayne continued as her eyes began to fill with tears. "He threw me on the ground and told me I was his girl; I had no right to leave him. He said that he was going to make sure I never left him again."

She had started to weep hard. Murphy tried soothing her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright, love. Ye're safe now."

"Until he figures out I'm gone and comes looking for me," she sobbed. "Then he'll probably hurt all of you, too. I'm so sorry that I brought you guys into this."

"We brought ourselves into this," Connor replied gently. "And we're gonna make sure ye're protected from tha' bastard."

"Aye," Murphy nodded slowly, still holding Jayne's face in his hand

She looked up at him through her tears and held back her sobbing. Murphy's face contorted into the worse kind of anger as he looked away. Standing quickly, he headed for the door. Julie followed him out, Connor close behind. She found Murphy pulling on his pea coat and grabbing the door knob.

"No," she shouted and launched herself at the door, holding it closed.

"Get the fuck out a me way, Julie," Murphy grumbled.

Julie didn't even blink. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm goin' ta kill that mother fucker," he answered roughly, reaching for the door again.

She pressed herself more firmly against the door and looked at Connor for help. To her surprise, he was pulling on his jacket as well. "You guys can't do this tonight. You don't even know where he is."

"We'll find 'im," Connor replied. "He's a cop, someone's bound ta know where he is."

"You guys aren't going to do this without my help," Julie barked.

"This isn't yer fight, Julie," Murphy retorted, almost glaring at her.

"The fuck it isn't," she spat. "Jayne is my best friend, my only friend outside of you guys. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you kill that bastard without my help."

Connor looked her up and down, face stern with aggravation. "Fine. Then get yer fuckin' coat on and let's go."

"No," Julie repeated. "Tonight we rest and take care of Jayne. Besides, the guy's a cop. If you go and just kill him, then the whole world of cops will be gunning for you even worse. You have to get him in the act."

"An' how d'ye suppose we do that," Murphy said scornfully.

"Give me time," Julie replied. "I know how to scrounge up information, but it just takes a little time."

Both brothers looked at her for a second, then nodded. Connor pulled his jacket off as he said "Alright, but I'll not be lettin' ye come with us when we kill 'im. Tha's where I draw the line."

Murphy was still eyeing the door, as if waiting for Julie to move to make a run for it. She gave him a stern glare and said "Either one of you touches this door without my permission, I swear I will kick the living shit out of you."

The anger on Murphy's face started to break down. Julie watched with a slowly building smile as he began to laugh. He walked over and kissed her forehead before whispering so only she could hear "Ye're a spitfire, Julie. No wonder me brother loves ye."

She looked up at his smiling face before he pulled away and started taking off his coat. Putting it back on the rack, he made his way to Jayne's room and closed the door behind him. Julie finally stepped away from the door and almost directly into Connor's arms. He grabbed a hold of her gently and brought her in close, his lips pressing into the top of her hair. Then he pulled back and looked at her face.

"Did ye hear what I said, Julie," he asked. "I'll not be havin' ye with us when we go ta kill 'im."

"And why not," she huffed a little.

"Because ye've never killed a man before," he replied, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "I think it'd haunt ye fer a long time. Ye're still too sweet and innocent, no matter how much of a foul-mouth ye have."

"Fuck you, Connor," she responded playfully, pressing her cheek against his chest. His fingers combed through her hair as she added "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

Connor smiled and leaned down to press his face to the side of hers, nuzzling against her hair and she smiled feeling his warm breath across her ear. "Ye're always welcome in me bed an' in me arms, Julie. No need ta ask."

---

Murphy stood at the end of Jayne's bed, watching her lay there with her eyes closed. When they fluttered open again, he gave her a smile.

"Mon bel ange," he whispered, her face brightening. "Ne pas craindre. Je suis ici de regarder par-dessus vous."

"Il n'y a pas d'autre visage que je plutôt verrais," Jayne croaked gently. Then, she tilted her head a little and gave him a sad glance. "Mon beau diable, dormirez-vous à côté de moi ce soir?"

"My pleasure," he replied and walked over to the empty side of the bed.

Pulling his shoes and shirt off, he laid down beside her. The bed wasn't very big, so he gently took Jayne into his arms. She went easily, pressing her face against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. Murphy brushed his lips over her forehead gingerly and she caressed his cheek with soft fingers.

He scowled when he saw the bruises and cuts on Jayne's wrists from the handcuffs. "He'll pay fer what he's done ta ye, Jayne. I promise."

"Let's not talk about it right now," she shook her head lightly. Looking away, almost ashamed, she whispered "Just… hold me, okay?"

He combed his fingers through her hair and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. With a soft kiss to her lips, he tucked her head beneath his chin, holding onto her as tightly as he dared.

Jayne nuzzled closer as she started to drift off to sleep. On the verge of slumber, she whispered against his neck "Mon héros."

"Ma dame," he smiled against her hair. "Mon amour."

---

_Rough translations (if they're not exact, please bare in mind that I've never really learned French)_

_Mon bel ange… Ne pas craindre. Je suis ici de regarder par-dessus vous – My beautiful angel… Do not fear. I am here to watch over you._

_Il n'y a pas d'autre visage que je plutôt verrais… Mon beau diable, dormirez-vous à côté de moi ce soir? – There is no other face I would rather see… My handsome devil, will you sleep beside me tonight?_

_Mon héros. – My hero._

_Ma dame… Mon amour. – My lady… My love._


	20. Gratuitous

**A/N: Just want to warn you guys now that this chap is a bit on the steamy side (literally) I would have given it a day or two, but Lavendar26 insisted that I put it up :) So here you all are, enjoy!**

Julie woke up the next morning with her arms wrapped around Connor. He still slept, eyes closed and peaceful with a hand on her hip. She had to admit that she enjoyed watching him while he was asleep. Sleep made him look care free, safe despite all the things he had done and seen. Smiling softly, Julie brushed her fingers down his bare chest and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Made bolder by his lack of reaction, she slid her lips down the side of his face, stubble tickling her skin.

As her lips drew closer to his, Julie saw Connor's eyes flutter. He exhaled softly against her skin, fingers flexing at her hip. Startled, she pulled away, not wanting to be caught practically molesting him in his sleep. But he didn't make another move, just laid there looking as content as ever. Deciding it was probably time to get up, Julie stood and stretched. The clock read a little after nine in the morning, which was understandable. Everyone had been awake until early morning over the previous night's fiasco.

Walking over to the guest bedroom, Julie cracked the door open. Jayne and Murphy were snuggled together on the bed, both still fast asleep. It made her smile to see them like that, such a welcome relief from the night before. Turning back toward the living room, she saw Connor wide awake on the pull-out bed, propped up on his elbow. He was giving her a lop-sided, knowing grin.

"Good mornin'," he said lightly, looking at her intently.

"Morning," was Julie's soft reply as she tried not to blush. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I have to go work at the bakery this afternoon."

She headed for the bathroom, trying to ignore the feel of Connor's eyes on her as she went. Once safely inside the bathroom, she leaned back against the closed door and let out a shaky breath. Surely Connor hadn't been awake when she had kissed him. Just the thought of him knowing what she had done filled her with almost too much embarrassment to stand. Trying to push the idea away, she stripped down to her Celtic cross and stepped into the shower, running the water as hot as she could stand.

Julie scrubbed and cleaned and washed her hair quickly, but decided to let herself enjoy the feel of the hot water pouring over her. After a few minutes, she heard the bathroom door open before Connor's voice said "Julie?"

Slightly startled, she replied "I'll be out in a minute, Connor. Then you can have the bathroom all you want."

She heard the door close, but she could still see Connor's silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Ye said the other night tha' ye trusted me," he said softly. "D'ye still trust me, Julie?"

"Yes," she replied just as soft, licking her lips nervously.

There was a long pause and Julie's heart pounded loud enough she was sure he could hear it. Finally, Connor spoke again. "Then open the shower curtain."

Her breath caught in her throat, and for another long moment she stared at the shower curtain, willing Connor to open it for her. She was honestly too scared to do it herself, no matter how much she wanted to. Then, she saw Connor's form start to turn away; heard his hand grab the door knob. Without another thought, she grasped the edge of the curtain and threw it back so hard it nearly ripped off its hangers.

Connor's hand fell from the door knob as he turned his face to her. His eyes slid over her naked form, shaking his head slightly with a dazed look on his face. "Christ, ye're beautiful, Julie."

"Don't go," she whispered, pleaded before she could even think of what she had said.

With two quick strides, he was in front of her. She had to back up as he stepped into the shower with her. Julie hadn't turned off the water and Connor still had on his jeans, though nothing else.

"Your pants will get wet," she said dumbly, looking up at his face.

"Fuck 'em," he growled lightly, throwing the shower curtain shut before grabbing her hips and kissing her hard.

Julie moaned into his mouth as his tongue tasted her hungrily, like the first kiss hadn't been enough for him. His finger trailed all over her slick skin, eliciting tingles through Julie's body. But her face pulled away from his, leaving him breathless as she trailed her lips down his neck. He groaned in approval as the tip of her tongue slid across the Virgin Mary tattoo and further downward. Her finger brushed over his wet bare chest and stomach. He kissed her lips hard again when her fingers dared to touch the skin just at his waistband.

Bending a little, Connor hooked an arm beneath Julie and raised her off the ground. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as he backed her up against the wall, pinning her high with his hips. With another gentle growl, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and started to lick and nibble there. Julie let out a pleasured sigh, running her fingers through his wet hair.

"Julie, meine Liebe," he whispered against her skin, grinding into her a little. "Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie mich wollen."

She moaned low in pleasure at the feel of him grinding into bare skin, his lips brushing over her breasts as his fingers moved lower on her stomach. With an impatient groan, she started to whimper "Oh God, I want you, Connor. Now, please now."

He looked up at her, stunned for a moment before kissing her lips once more. Still pinning her with one hip, he reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. A shiver went up his spine as her nails slid down his back in anticipation. He had almost gotten his zipper undone when a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Hurry the fuck up in there," Murphy called through the closed door. "Other people have ta use the bathroom, ye know!"

Connor sighed angrily, slowly letting Julie down from the wall. Her legs were wobbly, but she managed to stand there. He leaned over her, his hands cupping the sides of her face. After brushing gentle kisses over her forehead, cheeks and neck, he brought his lips close to her ear.

"One day, I'll have ye, Julie," he whispered seductively. "I'll be able ta touch and taste every inch a ye. An' no one will be able ta pry me away from ye until I give ye the same pleasure ye give me."

His words made her whole body quiver, and for a second she imagined that his hands trembled as they touched her so lightly. There was another pound on the door and Julie pulled away from him. Wrapping a towel around herself, she opened the door and brushed past Murphy hurriedly for her bedroom. He stepped inside the bathroom and saw his brother leaning heavily against the shower wall.

"Did I interrupt somethin'," Murphy asked confused.

Connor turned a glare on him before shutting off the shower and stomping out of the bathroom, jeans soaking wet.

---

Julie went to the bakery a bit earlier than she needed to. There were enough people to run the place until her shift started, but she had something to do that she didn't want to do at the house. Going to the back office, she unfolded a small piece of paper and dialed the number that was written on it. After a few rings, a cheery female voice answered.

"Hi, Rachel," she said to the woman. "It's Julie… Yeah, I hate to ask this, but I really need a favor. Do you know anything about Officer Anthony Dupo? …"

--

_And here are some translations..._

_meine liebe... Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie mich wollen - My love... Tell me that you want me._

**A/N (again): Hope that wasn't entirely too racy for you guys, because there's other stuff coming later :)**


	21. The Happy Couple

Connor, Murphy, and Jayne all sat at the kitchen table, the boys drinking beers and smoking as Jayne nibbled on some toast. Murphy had attempted something more substantial for her, but in the end he knew he wasn't the cooking type. Jayne didn't complain, just munched with Murphy's arm thrown around her shoulder. The room was completely silent. Even the dogs were dosing in their beds.

Murphy caught his brother glaring at an empty beer can, crushing it swiftly in his hand and tossing it at the trash can. It hit the rim, but luckily bounced in. Then Connor went to work on smoking his cigarette in ernest. The aggitation on his brother's face made Murphy smirk, because he knew in part where it came from.

"Ye'll never guess what I saw this mornin', Jayne," he said quietly, like it was a secret as he leaned closer to her. When she turned her eyes to him, his grin broadened. "I got up ta take a piss, an' lo and behold, I find me brother in the shower… with Julie."

Connor looked up at him sharply, even as Jayne started to giggle. With a scowl, he reached over and swatted the back of Murphy's head. "It's bad enough ye embarrass me, ye fuckwit. But don't ye dare go about embarrassin' Julie over it. Tellin' 'er friends what ye caught us doin'. Ye're worse than a teenager sometimes."

"Didn't mean nothin' bad by it," Murphy smirked. "Just thought I should warn Jayne what she might walk in on 'round here."

"Did you guys actually…" Jayne asked, her face bright with glee.

"No," Connor huffed a little, turning his attention back to his cigarette.

"They were almost there," Murphy informed with a wink to Jayne.

Connor glared again. "Might've gotten somewhere if ye hadn't started knockin' on the damned door."

"How was I supposed ta know ye two were in there together," Murphy scoffed, smiling when he noticed Jayne near to tears in laughter. "Maybe ye should make some sort a door sign ta let the rest a us know."

"Fuck ye, Murph," Connor shook his head in annoyance.

He was about ready to add something else when Julie came bursting through the back door. Everyone fell silent as she tossed a clipboard on the counter and made a bee-line for the fridge. Opening it, she grabbed one of the boys' cans of beer and popped it open. When she turned back toward them slightly, Connor could see her face smeared with baking flour and her hair up in a messy bun. She chugged the beer, even tilting her head back to get every drop before crushing it and throwing it away.

"What's the matter with ye," Murphy asked, looking at her astonished.

Julie looked out the kitchen window before grabbing another beer and carrying it over to the table with her clipboard. She shook her head slightly, "It's the closest thing to liquid courage I have in the house."

"The fuck're ye talkin' about," Connor replied as she sat down with them.

"I got ahold of Rachel today, to call in that solid," Julie answered, opening the second beer can. "She was able to put me in touch with someone for information."

"Go on," Murphy said, leaning forward in interest.

"Just so happens I used to know the guy. He was a cop with my uncle," she remarked, flipping through the paper in her clipboard absently. "Was his partner for a while. After my uncle was killed, this guy left the force entirely. Turns out Dupo was part of the reason why."

Connor raised his eyebrows at her. "Ye're not sayin'…"

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "Seems whatever the fuck Dupo's had his hands in was part of the reason why my uncle got killed."

"Fuckin' hell," Murphy groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

Jayne looked stricken, shaking her head sadly at Julie. "I didn't know, Julie. I swear, if I had known he was doing something wrong I would have said something."

"It's not your fault, Jayne," Julie replied, reaching over to pat her hand reassuringly. Then her eyes turned to the brothers. "I'm going to meet him tonight. Alone."

"No way in fuckin' hell that's happenin', Julie," Connor barked, standing up quick enough to topple his chair backwards.

Julie glared up at him. "I can handle this, Connor."

"Aye, ye might be able ta," he nodded. "But ye're not. Not alone anyways."

"He's right," Murphy nodded. "We can't let ye go traipsin' around and cavortin' with bad men. Not without us there ta protect ye."

"He'll only talk to me," Julie replied, giving them each a stern look. "I'm going alone so I can get the information we need."

She stood and started for the door, but Connor grabbed her forearm, stopping her in her tracks. Julie tried pulling away, sneering up at him "Let go of me."

"Not 'til ye come ta yer senses, woman," he replied darkly. "I'll not be lettin' ye leave this house with yer grand ideas fer revenge."

"You think this is about my uncle," she said harshly, eyes widening a little before she glared at him. "He's dead, it doesn't fucking matter with him any more. I'm doing this for Jayne because the bastard deserves to die for what he's done to her. And for you and Murphy so that when you kill him you guys won't be on every cop's top ten list from here to Bumfuck, Egypt. You guys aren't the only two willing to sacrifice themselves. Now let me the fuck go!"

Connor dropped her arm, staring at her intently, a bit of a snarl growing on his face. "Fine, go. Get yerself killed. See if I fuckin' care."

"Connor," Murphy barked at his brother angrily, but he just ignored him and stomped into the living room.

Julie walked for the back door, grabbing her jacket from the hook. Jayne called out "Julie, wait!"

But she was already gone, pulling on her jacket as she walked across the back yard. The dogs followed her out, running over to the far corner and starting to bark incessantly. Murphy stood and went over to the kitchen sink to look out the window. He was just in time to see Julie disappear beyond the corner. A few seconds later, a beat-up old Chevy rolled slowly down the back street.

Turning around, he saw Jayne staring at him worriedly. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I told ye when I met ye tha' she could be a badass," Murphy nodded solemnly. "She'll be as safe as she can be."

"I can't believe Connor actually said that to her," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Aye," Murphy agreed sitting beside her at the table again. "It's not like 'im."

Jayne put a hand on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you go talk to him, or something?"

It was Murphy's turn to shake his head. "No need ta make 'im feel guilty fer it now. He'll be beatin' himself up over it in a few moments, I can guarantee ye that."

As if on que, there was a loud crash from the living room. Jayne twisted in her seat to see Connor standing over the broken and splintered coffee table. She glanced back to Murphy, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Before Jayne finished turning back to the scene in the living room, there was another crash and she didn't want to see what else had been demolished.


	22. Follow the Leader

Much later that evening, Connor sat on the couch with his feet propped up on the broken coffee table. Murphy and Jayne were beside him watching the news, Jayne curled up against Murphy's side comfortably. Connor wasn't paying attention to the TV, instead fidgeting a little with his beer can. He grabbed a magazine from the floor and started flipping through it. It was a baking magazine, a few pages dog-eared where there were notes in the margin in Julie's handwriting. Connor sighed and threw it back on the floor, taking another sip of beer.

The phone rang, sending Connor nearly out of his seat in surprise. Bolting upright, he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"Connor, put Murphy on the phone," he heard Julie's voice say quietly.

"Julie," Connor replied with relief. "Are ye alright?"

"I said put Murphy on the phone," Julie repeated more sternly.

The tone in her voice stung Connor a bit as he frowned and thrust the receiver toward his brother. "It's Julie. She wants ta talk ta ye, Murph."

Confused, Murphy took the phone and held it to his ear. "Aye, Julie? Are ye okay?"

Connor watched as Murphy listen for a moment, his face becoming more relieved. Murphy looked at Jayne, combing his fingers gently through her hair with a smirk. "Aye, she's fine. Healin' up quite nicely. Listen, did ye talk ta the guy yet?"

He nodded to the receiver. "Aye, I will. Just be careful, alright Julie?"

Murphy handed the phone back to Connor. He put it to his ear just in time to hear the click of the other end hanging up. Sighing again, he turned his eyes to his brother.

"Well," Connor asked expectantly as Jayne looked up at Murphy's face.

"She says she's fine. Gettin' ready ta meet the ex-cop she's supposed ta talk ta," Murphy answered, then gave his brother a concerned look. "Also told me ta tell ye that she's majorly pissed at ye, Conn. Tha's why she wouldn't talk ta ye."

Connor jammed his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Was I fuckin' wrong in tellin' 'er she shouldn't go alone?"

"No," Jayne answered hotly. "But you were wrong for saying you didn't care if she got herself killed."

"I didn't mean it," Connor replied grimly. "Christ, she should fuckin' know that."

"Ye're both a couple a stubborn asses," Murphy chimed in matter-of-factly, wrapping an arm around Jayne and pulling her in close.

"Ah, fuck ye, Murph," Connor retorted. "Like ye're never stubborn."

"Not in matters a the heart," he mused laughingly, giving Jayne a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips.

"This has nothin' ta do with me bein' in love with Julie, alright," Connor barked, standing up. "It has ta do with her bein' stupid enough ta risk 'er life like this fer us."

When Murphy had no response, Jayne piped up. "You guys risk your lives for this kind of thing all the time. You would never hesitate to put yourselves in harms way for someone else, especially one of us. And as much as I hate the thought of it, do you really expect anything less from Julie?"

"She shouldn't be a part a this," Connor railed back. "She's had 'er share of torment, what she deserves is peace. What me an' me brother have isn't peace; it's blood an' death an' pain An' tha's exactly why I wanted 'er away from us, so she could have a normal life."

"You won't be rid of her that easily," Jayne shook her head, glancing back at Murphy. "Or me either. Just like after twenty-five years, your father still has your mother to go home to. And if you boys don't think we're up to the challenge, well, then you just don't know me and Julie like you thought you did."

She stood then, refusing Murphy's help as she made her way on slightly shaky legs to the guest bedroom. When she reached the door, Connor finally spoke. "We watched our mother suffer because of it. Saw 'er struggle an' weep as she raised us on 'er own, without our father there ta help 'er."

"And in the end, it was worth it for her," Jayne replied, turning back to look at the brothers. "Knowing that the man she loved, where ever he was, loved her back, and raising the two of you to be what you were meant to be. Besides, you guys have an advantage that your father never had."

"An' what's that," Murphy asked sarcastically, taking a drink from his beer can.

"Your father's time in prison," Jayne informed with a bit of a smirk. "If there's one thing that prison can teach you, it's how to not get caught again."

Connor cracked a smile as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Sounds like ye've had a bit a experience with that."

"How else do you think I met a cop," Jayne replied. Then she left the two boys smiling as she went into the bedroom.

"Christ, these women a ours, Conn," Murphy sighed, leaning back on the couch with a small smile. "We could live through stabbin's, shootin's, and explosions, but it's those women that'll be the death a us."

"Aye," Connor nodded gently. "But what a sweet death it'll be."

---

Julie stepped out of the café where she had met up with her uncle's former partner. The man had remembered her face from her uncle's pictures. It might have been a nice little get together if it hadn't been for the reason they had been meeting. Now, slipping a folded piece of paper in her inner jacket pocket, Julie wished she had brought the twins with her, if only to save her the walk.

The street was rather busy, a bunch of college age kids hanging around the place that was so close to campus. It was open all night, so was a real hotspot for the mocha-latte, espresso, cappuccino guzzling generation. But Julie knew the presence of the crowd was a good thing, especially when she saw the Chevy that had been tailing her earlier in the evening reappear around the corner.

She ignored it, knowing exactly who it was driving. Heading back toward her house, only a few blocks away, she did her best not to look back. At one point, the Chevy passed her on the street and turned a corner. But a few moments later, it reappeared, pulling up beside her on the one-way street.

"Ms. Maitland," the man said from the driver's seat. "Fancy seeing you out here."

"Officer Dupo," Julie replied surprised, flashing a winning smile. Then she let the smile drop a little to be replaced with concern. "Have you heard anything more about Jayne?"

Dupo's lips twitched slightly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"She was supposed to come in to work today," Julie shook her head grudgingly. "But she didn't show up. I'm getting a little worried. I'd hate to think anything bad happened to her."

Dupo's eyes squinted a bit, but he nodded. "We're still hopeful, ma'am. But you're pretty far from home. Would you like me to give you a ride back?"

"Oh, no thanks," Julie smiled, waving the idea away. "I need to walk off the caffeine rush anyway. But thanks for the offer, it was very kind of you."

He touched the brim of his hat in salute and drove off. Once he rounded another corner, Julie gave a heavy sigh of relief and continued home.

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, I actually have the ending of the story finished. I'm just waiting on reviews to post the next chapters. I figure, if no one's gonna read 'em, then why put 'em up. So, the next will be up as soon as I get 2 reviews Sithy laughs evilly as she plays dirty XD I love you guys!**


	23. No Need

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't expect that much of an over-whelming response. But I'm not complaining, each one makes my day brighter :) And to clear up any confusion, there a few chapters left, I just wanted to let everyone one know ahead of time that it was coming. Enjoy the chapter!**

By the time Julie reached the house, she didn't think she was being followed any more. Either that, or Dupo had gotten better at tailing people. Judging from the way he was acting when she had spoken with him, the former seemed more likely. Glad to be out from under his watch, Julie opened the front door and almost instantly regretted it.

Her living room was in a bit of a shamble. The coffee table was broken almost completely in half, listing to one side and splintered down the middle. Magazines were scattered all over the floor, and one of the glass ashtrays had a terrible crack in one side of it. Connor and Murphy looked up at her from their places on the couch as she walked in. She shook her head in disappointment.

"If you guys were going to fight, you could have at least cleaned up," she sighed.

Connor was on his feet in an instant, looking at her intently. "Did everythin' go alright, Julie?"

She set her jaw harshly as she looked at him, then turned her eyes to Murphy, handing him the folded paper from her pocket. "I got all the information you should need. Dupo has his hands in the drug-running business. Works for some local mob guys. They're actually meeting tomorrow night for a deal. Dupo is supposed to be bringing the goods. Apparently in the last few years, he's been smuggling drugs right out of the police evidence room without anyone figuring it out. Except that my uncle and his partner stumbled upon some info about it. Then, as if on que, my uncle is killed in the line of duty."

Murphy shook his head, glancing at Connor's upset face. "This is some heavy shit. But ye did real good, Julie. We'll be able ta take this guy out along with some other bad men. One fell swoop an' all that shite."

"Well, I'm done with it for the night," Julie nodded, the looked around the living room again, making a point not to reach Connor's eyes. "Did Jayne go to bed before or after this room became a mess?"

"After," Murphy answered, smirking at a thoroughly agitated Connor. "Connor he got a wee bit upset after ye left and decided ta do some redecoratin'."

Her eyes finally turned up to Connor's, giving him a hard glare. "Then he can pay to replace everything."

Murphy suppressed a laugh as she left for her bedroom. She could hear Connor coming up behind her, but wasn't quick enough to keep him from grabbing her elbow and turning her around to face him.

"What, are ye ignorin' me know," he asked angrily.

"I've got nothing to say to you," she sneered, turning back for her room. Connor followed her inside, to which she turned around and growled "Get out."

"Not 'til ye've stopped bein' so childish and talk ta me," he replied, closing the door behind him.

"Well why shouldn't I act childish," she retorted sarcastically. "I might as well be the child that you think I am. Acting like I can't handle myself. Trying to boss me around. As if I weren't grown up enough to make my own decisions."

"I was only tryin' ta protect ye," Connor remarked stepping away from the door. "Ye know damned good an' well ye shouldn't do crazy shit like that. It's not safe."

Julie shook her head angrily at him. "But what the fuck do you care, right?"

"Ah, Julie, ye know I didn't mean that," he scoffed.

"Do I," she looked at him coldly, cold enough to literally send a chill down his spine.

"Ye should," he answered, eyes widening a little. "Ye should know I'd never want anythin' bad ta happen ta ye, Julie."

"I don't know anything when it comes to you any more," she retorted quietly, turning her back on him. She started to take off her shirt, but that barely muffled the sound of her voice as she continued. "One minute, kissing me in the kitchen and shower. The next telling me you don't care if I get myself killed. You're driving me crazy with this shit."

Connor watched as she undressed, exchanging work shirt and jeans for a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. It made his whole body tingle with desire, even with the way she let her hair down. He closed his eyes and shook the sensation off, glaring at her back "Driving ye crazy? How d'ye think I feel one minute havin' ye tellin' me ye want me and the next tellin' me tha ye want ta go do somethin' that could get ye killed?"

"You know what, fuck you, Connor," Julie replied, turning back to face him with a scowl on her face. "Because I don't think you feel a damned thing. Not for me anyway, not really."

The anger left Connor suddenly, like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. "How could ye say ye don't think I feel anythin' fer ye?"

When his hand reached out to touch her, Julie took a step back and slapped it away. "I don't need your touches or your kisses or your bed or your arms tonight, Connor."

"Then what do ye need from me," he asked softly, scanning her face for an answer.

She stared at him, wishing he could read her mind at that very moment. But the moment passed and she shook her head. "Nothing. I don't need anything from you right now. Please go so I can get some sleep."

He nodded slightly, giving her one last glance before turning and leaving the room.

---

Murphy had crawled into the bed beside Jayne, arms circling her waist as his lips nuzzled against her forehead.

"Did ye mean what ye said about sticking' with us," he asked quietly, brushing his fingers down her cheek.

"As long as you want me," she replied, watching him smirk as he pulled her hips closer to his. "That too. But I also mean that it feels right being here with everyone, like home."

"Ah," Murphy nodded, kissing down her neck as his hands started move up her back. "Well, ye're welcome ta stay with us. Connor made the mistake a lettin' Julie go, I won't make the same with ye."

Jayne smiled, running her fingers down his bare chest and tugging at his waistband. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable with these off?"

Murphy raised his eyebrows with another smirk. "The question is, would you?"

She bit her bottom lip, giving him a seductive look as she nodded. Murphy kissed her lips gently, adding more pressure as she started to undo his belt. When she gave a gentle moan, Murphy pulled away to ask worriedly "Are ye alright? Did I hit a sore spot?"

"I'm fine," she giggled a little. "That was a pleasure moan, Murphy. Give me more and I might return the favor."

He smiled against her skin as he kissed down her chest, kicking his jeans off and sliding inside her, making her moan even louder.


	24. Truce

The next morning, Julie woke up and absently reached over for Connor. She had gotten used to him being next to her in the morning. When she realized he wasn't there, she gave a heavy sigh, remembering what had happened the night before. Sliding out of her warm covers, she headed for the kitchen to start breakfast. She was surprised to see Connor already up, sitting at the kitchen table and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she said quietly, pulling out a bowl and a frying pan.

"Mornin'," he replied tersely into his coffee.

She glanced at him, finding him staring intently into his cup. It looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before and the coffee wasn't helping. "I'm making French toast."

"Sounds delicious," he remarked, still not looking at her.

Julie nodded slightly and turned back to the counter. She busied herself pulling out eggs and vanilla and everything else she needed to get breakfast started. Cracking, mixing, dipping, things that would normally make Julie happy and content, couldn't lift the tension in the room. Sighing heavily, she turned back around to face Connor.

"You were right, okay," she conceded softly. "I shouldn't have gone out there alone last night. But it had to be done and I was the only one to do it."

His eyes turned up to hers, a little hard around the edges. "I just didn't want ye ta get hurt."

"I know," she nodded. "And I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you. You were only trying to protect me. It's what you're good at."

Connor took another sip of coffee. "As long as we're passin' out apologies, then I'm sorry I was so harsh with ye. I know ye can handle yerself pretty damned well. And I'm sorry I destroyed half yer livin' room."

Julie smiled at him. "Honestly, Connor. I don't think I could stay mad at you if I tried."

"It's the Irish charm," he laughed smugly, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Did you sleep at all last night," she asked, turning back to the half-prepared food. "Because you look like shit."

"Thanks," he scoffed, then gave a gentle chuckle. "No, I didn't sleep well. The thing with bein' a twin is I've gotten used ta sleepin' with someone else in the room. Murphy was with Jayne last night, and you… well, ye didn't want me in the same room with ye."

"To tell you the truth," Julie said, smiling shyly at him over her shoulder as she put some of the soaked bread on to fry. "I kind of missed you being beside me when I woke up this morning."

Connor's face lit up as he looked at her. "Is tha' right?"

"Oh, Lord," she rolled her eyes playfully. "There's that MacManus smugness again."

Julie turned back to the stove to flip the French toast. As she started cooking in earnest, she heard the chair slide across the floor. Then, there was the sound of Connor's footsteps coming closer to her. She didn't look back, not even when his arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed himself close behind her.

"Julie, ye must know I didn't mean what I said last night," he said softly over her shoulder. "If anything bad were ta happen ta ye, I don't know what I'd do. And despite what ye may think, I really do care about ye."

Julie blinked a little, trying to hold back tears. But a tell-tale sniffle escaped her, and Connor nuzzled his face against her neck. "Are ye cryin', Julie?"

"No," she answered with a sad smile.

"Ah, don't lie ta Connor, now," he teased, kissing the side of her neck. "Ye shouldn't lie ta the people ye love."

"And who says I love you," she scoffed laughingly, elbowing him a bit in the side.

Connor huffed. "That hurt, Julie. That really hurt."

"Ah, poor baby," she mocked, turning around to smile at him. "I was only teasing, Connor."

When he raised his eyebrow at her, Julie laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down to her. Caught off balance, he grabbed her hips to keep from tipping too far forward. She pressed her lips to his forehead, fully intending on giving him only that quick peck. But his fingers grasped her hips tighter and pulled them in closer to his. Her kiss slid down the bridge of his nose until her lips met his softly. After a second, she pulled away, blushing at him.

"Better now," she asked quietly.

Connor nodded as if he were thinking about it. "Aye, that'll do."

"Looks like ye two aren't mad at each other any more," Murphy said from the kitchen door as he and Jayne came walking in. "But ye do realize that the kitchen is even less private than the shower?"

Julie's face went even redder as she turned back to the frying pieces of bread. Connor shook his head and glared slightly at his brother. "Don't even fuckin' start, alright?"

Murphy raised his hands in surrender, though the smirk never left his face. Jayne tried hiding her laughter behind her hand, but that didn't stop all of it. Murphy pulled out a chair for her at the table and patiently waited for her to sit before pushing the chair in a little.

"Well, what's gotten into ye, Murph," Connor asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother's behavior. "Actin' all gentlemanly like."

"Ah, fuck ye, Connor," Murphy waved his comment off as he went to pour Jayne and himself some coffee. "Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' sweet ta me new girl."

"So, I'm your new girl now, huh," Jayne smirked, taking a few pieces of French toast off the plate that had been brought over.

Julie sat down next to Connor, watching Murphy as he smirked back. "Well, that's if ye'll have me."

"I think she already has," Julie whispered loudly to Connor, making him laugh hard.

It was Jayne's turn to blush. "Julie!"

"What," she answered back, pouting her lower lip and trying to look innocent.

"Sweet little Julie's got a mean streak, does she," Murphy snickered, giving Jayne her cup of coffee.

"Aye, she does. Can be a bit of a devil, she can" Connor answered, tousling Julie's hair. Then he took a bite of his breakfast and gave a happy grunting noise. "But Christ, 'er food is always heavenly."

Julie smiled, starting to eat as well. The rest of breakfast was mostly silent, everyone enjoying the food and the company. Connor waited until everyone had finished eating and were taking their plates to the sink before getting down to business.

"We'll be leavin' around five this evenin'," he said to Julie and Jayne who turned to look at him.

"Aye," Murphy nodded in agreement as he started to run dishwater.

"Are you sure you guys can find the place," Julie asked concerned.

"Don't worry. We'll find it," Connor replied reassuringly.

Jayne looked a little upset, touching Murphy's shoulder. "You guys don't have to do this."

Connor and Murphy looked at each other, then down at Julie. She gave Jayne a small smile and nodded. "Yes, they do."

Her hand fell away from Murphy as she looked at the floor sadly. He turned, a somewhat pained expression on his face, and pulled her into an embrace, brushing his lips over her forehead.

Julie watched them for a moment, until she felt Connor's hand at the small of her back, urging her away. He whispered close to her ear "Come on. Let's leave the two a them alone fer a minute."

She nodded and walked into the living room with him. Taking a seat on the couch, Connor pulled her down to sit across his lap.

"Did ye know they'd fall in love," he smiled up at her.

Julie giggled a little. "I had hoped."

"Ye're a damned good woman, Julie," he mused, kissing her cheek.

"I do my best," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, I just need to find a woman for you."

Her heart skipped a few beats when he started staring at her intently. Then he nodded slowly, looking away with a rueful smile. "Right. Good luck with tha' one."

Julie ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. "Don't be silly. There's plenty of women who would want to be with you."

"And what if there's only one woman I want," he asked, and she could feel his arms tighten around her.

"Then she'll be one lucky woman to have you someday," she replied quietly against his shirt as he smiled and started running his fingers through her hair.

**A/N: Yay! Connor and Julie aren't fighting anymore! Maybe we'll have a happy ending! Reviers are love, and thanking you for giving me so much. Keep it coming though, please! XD**


	25. The Dead and Dying

**A/N: Okay, warning. This is a very long chapter, but I wanted to get it all in on one because I think it would have been too disjointed to divide it. Hopefully you guys are able to sit through it.** **And if I must beg, please review at the end. Pretty please with sugar on top! XD And if I have to threaten, then... well, you know what I threaten you with ;)**

The long walk nearly had Connor and Murphy winded before they reached their destination. Of course, with cigarettes dangling from their lips, they weren't surprised. They had parked their car several blocks away from where they were headed, so as not to draw too much suspicion. The address Julie had gotten was in a warehouse district. Only a few factories remained functioning in that area, the rest were just rundown buildings. The only reason half of them weren't already demolished was for the same reason the brothers had come out there that night. It was a whole lot easier to do illegal operations in a practically abandoned warehouse than in the ritziest restaurant in town.

It was cold enough outside that the twins could see their breath in puffs through their ski masks, but the layers of black kept them comfortable enough as they waited for the criminals to arrive. Two cars pulled up separately; one black and sleek, the other dark green and a little rough around the edges. They were parked facing each other, the headlights illuminating the ground between them. It was as dramatic as anything the brothers had seen on TV or in movies, and they watched with bated breath as people started piling out of the vehicles. Three men from the black car and four from the green.

The men gathered in the middle in the light, each small group seeming to stare each other down. Connor crept forward first, Murphy close behind as they moved in to hear better. The two groups were talking about drug deals and payments and how the cops would never suspect a thing because they had an inside man. That was when both brothers stood, arms extended outward as they fired into the crowd.

Three men went down instantly, the other four starting to draw their own weapons. But the brothers were quicker, dispatching two more before the others could fire a bullet. The shot went wide, because one man had fallen onto the other, knocking them backwards in the process. The one man left standing didn't seem to be armed, but Connor kept his gun trained on him as Murphy went to make sure the others were dead and to place pennies over their eyes to signify why they had all been killed.

"Fuck," Murphy hissed after shooting the man who had been knocked down. "He's not here!"

"Where's Dupo," Connor asked the ratty looking man at the end of his gun.

"Dupo," the man asked nervously, then shook his head. "Ya mean Tony?"

Murphy came over to stand beside his brother. "Aye, that's who the fuck we mean."

"I don't know where he is," the man twitched. "Said he couldn't come tonight. Had other business to take care of."

"What other business," Connor urged, both brothers pulling back the hammers on their guns.

The man let out a cross between a yelp and a groan. "I don't know! Something to do with the bitch he'd been sleeping with."

Murphy pistol-whipped the man hard across the face, sending him backwards into the gravel. Connor reached down, turned him over and pulled him up on his knees. The man had started to cry as the brothers pressed the barrels of their guns to the back of his head.

"And shepherds we shall be," they began in one voice. "For thee, my Lord, for thee…"

---

"Don't you ever worry about them, Julie," Jayne asked as the two girls made popcorn in the kitchen.

"Of course I do, more than anything," Julie replied, pressing the buttons on the microwave. "But I can't stop them from doing what they do. We can only hope that they'll come home safe."

"And what about the day they don't," Jayne said sadly, leaning against the counter.

"It's nights like this that prepare you for it," Julie answered solemnly. "You watch them walk out the door, and you let your fears take hold of you for a few moments. You let all the bad thoughts break you down for just those few shaky breaths. Then, you steel yourself against it. Accept the idea that the next time you see them, they could be in a body bag. That way, when… if they walk through the door, it's nothing but the sheer rush of relief that over takes you."

Jayne gave her a skeptical look, completely unconvinced. "You'd have to be a cold-hearted bitch for that to work."

"I can pretend, can't I," Julie asked, glancing at her with a rueful smile. "Besides, truth is, I just eat my worries. Why else do you think I'm so chubby?"

"I thought it was because you were a baker," Jayne laughed lightly.

Julie waved the comment off. "That's just a cover for the real reason."

Jayne laughed harder, walking over to help Julie salt and butter the popcorn. They had decided to watch one of those cheesy romantic movies girls are supposed to like for the love story, but they only wanted to see it for the hot actor that was in it. The popcorn was finally seasoned to taste when the lights flickered a bit and went completely off.

"What's with the lights," Jayne asked, looking around confused.

Julie shook her head in the faint streetlight coming through the window. She opened the door to the microwave, but it didn't light up either. "Maybe we blew a breaker."

She went over to the small closet that held the electric breaker box. None of them were flipped to red. Stepping back out, she shook her head again. "I don't get it. They're all fine. And the street lamps are all on."

Julie was just walking back in to the kitchen when she heard the dogs start barking outside. They were at the far corner again, only this time they were jumping up against the fence, looking up at something on the telephone pole just on the other side. Her eyes widened and she turned toward Jayne.

"Get into the bedroom now," she ordered, pushing her toward the guest room.

"Why? What's going on," Jayne protested, trying to stop Julie's shoving.

"The dogs have been barking at that corner all week," Julie replied, grabbing Jayne's arm and starting to pull her along. "They've never done that before. Then the power goes out one night when the boys are gone. Something just doesn't add up."

It seemed at that moment, Jayne realized what was going on. Headlights flashed through the living room window as the girls passed by. For her and Jayne's sake, Julie didn't even try to hope that it was just the brothers returning. She pulled Jayne into the guest room just as a loud banging came on the front door

"Jayne," a loud male voice boomed from outside. "Get your ass out here, right now. Before I have to come looking for you."

"It's him," Jayne practically screamed.

Julie slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it. Jayne scrabbled to the other side of the room as Julie went for the bedside phone. Putting the receiver to her ear, she realized there was no dial tone. She searched the bedside drawer frantically for Jayne's cell phone, the loud banging on the door making her panic. When she couldn't find the cell phone, Julie turned her eyes to Jayne.

"Where's your phone," she asked in a hoarse whisper, trying not to speak too loudly.

Jayne seemed lost for a moment, petrified in her place on the floor. "I don't know. I guess I left it out in the living room."

"Fuck," Julie grumbled, and dropped to the floor.

Reaching under the bed, she half expected to find one of the brother's suitcases that was normally filled with weaponry. Apparently, they had taken it all with them. The gun Julie had been given by the twins was in her room next to Pokey on the bedside stand. She started for the bedroom door, despite Jayne's high pitched keening sound of worry and fear. Julie thought she might have a chance to rush to her room and grab the weapon before Tony got in, but the resounding crash from the other side ruined that idea.

"Don't let him get me," Jayne said frantically, standing and pressing herself back against the wall as if she could meld with it.

Julie went over to her quickly, grabbing Jayne's shoulders and giving her a little shake. "I won't, I promise. But you've got to listen to me. Now, stay calm and do what I tell you."

Jayne gave a shaky nod in understanding. Even as Tony began to pound on the bedroom door, Julie started looking around for ideas.

"Come on, Jayne-baby," Tony pleaded from the other side of the door. "Let me in. I'm sorry for what I did, and I just want you back."

Tears had started to flow down Jayne's cheeks, and Julie used her palms to wipe at them, holding Jayne's face in her hands. She still looked for some kind of idea, squinting when another set of headlights flashed across the window. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she remembered that the window was painted shut and there was nothing heavy enough in the room to break the glass.

"Jaynie, please," Tony continued, becoming progressively louder. "You know I love you, baby. Can't we work this out?"

Jayne started to sob, shaking her head in a frenzy. Julie grabbed the unusable phone and unplugged the telephone line, yanking the other end out of the wall and starting to wrap each end around her fists. She left Jayne to stand by herself as she moved a chair next to the door, just in time to hear Tony give a sound smack at the door.

"Let me in, Jayne, you bitch," he bellowed. "You're mine, you hear me? Mine! And I won't let you go that easily."

Another streak of headlights, another loud thud, and Tony was through the door, gun in hand. Jayne screamed just as Julie pounced on him from behind, wrapping the telephone cord around his throat and pulling back with all her might. He jerked back, choking for a second, hands tugging at his neck. But he was bigger than Julie, and better trained, so with one strategic twist, she went flying off his back and onto the floor.

"Here the whole time, huh," he said cruelly, smacking her hard with the gun, sending blood flying from her lips as she fell the rest of the way on the floor. "Liars! Every last one of you cunts!"

He raised the gun, pointing it at Jayne now. Her eyes widened, and her whole body trembled in fear, too much to allow her to think clearly, to move. Julie sprang up just as the hammer was clicking back on the handgun. With something between a grunt and a growl, she threw Jayne backwards and to one side. But the shot had been fired, and Julie wasn't fast enough. Jayne landed hard on her rear, Julie on her knees, both girls' eyes wide as they stared at each other.

It was Julie that looked down and saw the quickly growing red stain on her shirt. Her whole stomach felt like it was on fire as she looked at Jayne's face. Over the sound of the blood rushing through her ears, Julie could hear Jayne making that keening sound again as she reached for Julie's face.

There was the muffled sound of silencers behind Julie just as she listed to one side, crashing sideways on the floor, then an echoing thud a split second later. Rolling slightly onto her back, Julie pressed her hands to her stomach, not knowing where the wound was. Jayne was screaming her name somewhere close to her head, but Julie's mind was too foggy to pick up where. Quick heavy footsteps. Julie tensed, worried that it was Tony come to finish the job. But it was Murphy's face that flashed over her first.

"Oh Christ, no" he whispered horrified, eyes wide and filling with tears as he scanned them over her form. His hands moved over her midsection. "Fuck! There's so much blood, I can't find the wound!"

He was shoved out of the way, and Connor's arms lifted her up a little from the floor. She knew it was Connor because no one else ever touched her quite so delicately, like she might break. The pain had seeped away, but her mind hadn't cleared completely as she looked up at his face. He was cradling her close, one hand pressed hard against her stomach.

"No! No! Stay with me, Julie," he pleaded, face full of anguish, shaking his head frantically as he rocked her a bit. "Ye can survive this. Ye stay with me, damn it!"

"Connor," she managed to whisper softly. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, but her arms felt heavy and slightly cold. Her eyes squinted when she realized he was getting fuzzy around the edges in her vision.

"God, no, please" he cried out, looking up toward the ceiling, starting to sob slightly. He pulled her tighter to him, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love ye, Julie. Please hold on. Don't let 'im take ye yet. I love ye…"

Those words and the sound of Jayne's muffled weeping were the last things Julie heard before darkness overtook her.


	26. Alone

Connor and Murphy pulled up to the curb outside the house after taking out a pair of thieves that had been knocking over gas stations in the area. It had been one of their less messy pursuits, not a speck of blood on either of their freshly-cleaned pea coats. Even their leather gloves were unusually free of grime. They were grateful for the little blessings because that day was particularly cold, and blood-free clothing meant there was no need to pull them off before leaving the car.

When they finally worked up the courage to breech that cold day, the brothers stepped out of the car. They were halfway up the walk when Jayne came out of the front door, all bundled up with the dogs on their leashes before her. The pups yipped happily at the twins, dragging Jayne quicker toward them.

"You're home," she beamed, kissing Connor's cheek before pressing her lips firmly to Murphy's.

He kissed her back, smiling as their mingled breath fogged around them. "Where were ye off ta?"

"Thought the dogs could use a walk in the park," she answered. "That backyard is getting too small for them to run around in. Did you want to come with me?"

"Aye," Murphy nodded, taking one of the leashes as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ye were complainin' about how cold it was not ten minutes ago," Connor smirked at his brother.

Murphy smiled back. "True, but then I seen this lass and it warmed me quite a bit."

Connor laughed heartily. "Alright, ye two, go on then. Keep each other warm."

"Ye know we will," Murphy assured, patting his brother's shoulder before starting to walk Jayne toward the sidewalk.

"Oh, Connor," she called back. "I left some food for you on the counter in case you're hungry."

Connor waved in appreciation, watching them a moment longer before continuing to the house. It was toasty warm inside, and quiet for a change. The place smelled like fried chicken, which made Connor smile knowing that Jayne had taken the time to cook. She had been practically running the bakery for the last week, but she somehow managed to take care of the brothers and the dogs and the house. She was nothing but a ball of caring energy. He could see why his brother was so in love with her.

Pulling off his gloves, he started stuffing them in his coat pockets when he saw that the guest bedroom door was open. He swallowed at the lump in his throat as he walked over and pushed the door open a bit wider. His eyes fell on the dark spot in the carpet. Even though it wasn't as bad as it started, everyone knew it would never be completely gone. Just looking at it made Connor flashback to that night.

Julie's blood had been seeping through his fingers as he held her on his lap. She had gone completely limp, and it wasn't until Murphy had touched his shoulder that he snapped into action. He carried Julie's body to the car, Jayne riding along with him to keep pressure on the wound even though she was crying so hard she could barely see. Murphy stayed behind to deal with Tony's body, taking it to the night's previous crime scene with the other dead bodies.

The emergency room doctors had to pry Julie from Connor's arms. Once the weight had left him, he and Jayne were herded into the waiting room by the nurses. He collapsed into a chair, jamming his shaky hands through his hair, not caring that his fingers were coated in Julie's blood. Murphy showed up sometime later, a still-crying Jayne rushing into his arms. She voiced concerns about the cops showing up, but Murphy assured that they would have their hands busy with something else. He moved over to Connor, wrapping an arm around his brother. Connor gripped him tightly, pulling Jayne in as all three pressed their heads together for comfort. They looked up just in time to see the doctor come walking into the waiting room. The look on the man's face made Connor's heart sink and he did his best not to cry…

"Connor-kun!"

Blinking, Connor shook off his thoughts about that night. He turned his face to see Julie's head leaning out of her bedroom door, smiling shyly. A broad grin spread his lips as he looked at her. Her hand appeared from the doorway, one finger beckoning him closer. He knew she had been restless since being patched up and discharged from the hospital. The doctors had put her on bed rest for a week, but Julie was too stubborn to listen, just like when he and Murphy had first brought her home. Most nights, Connor wound up having to carry her to her bedroom before she became too weak. There were no complaints from him though. He took the moments to brush his fingers across her face and hair and shoulders as she lie in bed looking up at him. Several times he would chuckle at her and tell her how glad he was that she was so stubborn, it was probably what saved her life that night. One time, she had looked into his eyes, poised to say something, but he had pressed his lips to hers, stealing away whatever she might have said.

"What'd I tell ye about callin' me that," he chided playfully, walking down toward her.

"You said not in public," she replied, rolling her eyes a little, smile growing. "But we're all alone now. The dogs aren't even here to tease you for it."

"Right," he nodded slightly, still smiling brightly as he moved closer.

"Speaking of which," Julie remarked, smile becoming coy as she stepped around the door jamb to give a full view of herself.

Connor paused less than a foot away from her, eyes widening as his breath caught in his throat. Her brown hair was down all around her face and shoulders, off-set with the silky, red robe she was wearing, no doubt something Jayne had let her borrow. It was open slightly, revealing bare skin and lacy material. But along the right side of her stomach, he caught a glimpse of gauze and surgical tape.

"Shouldn't ye still be restin', love," he said hoarsely, clearing his throat.

Julie looked down at the floor a bit bashful. "It was only a bad graze, Connor. The doctor today said that anything short of heavy lifting, I'd be okay. He even said I could go back to work soon if I wanted. I think kissing me is covered."

"Aye," Connor sighed softly. "But what if I wanted ta do more than just kiss ye?"

Her heartbeat quickened as she bit her lower lip and ran her fingers over his soft wool sweater. "Then you'll just have to go slow and be very gentle with me."

Julie felt him shiver beneath her hand, just as his fingers moved across her cheeks. She looked up at his face, his adoring blue eyes with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Julie," he began, leaning down toward her. She raised a little on her toes until they shared the same breath, his hand cupping her cheek while he gave a slight shake of his head. "There'd be no other way fer me ta have ye."

Connor's lips were on hers then, making her moan gently in excitement. Her hands pressed against his chest so she could lean up further for a deeper kiss. An answering groan came from his throat as she started to slide the pea coat off of his shoulders. His hands dropped from her long enough to get the coat off before they grabbed her closer. Twisting downward, Connor scooped her up off the ground. Julie gave a playful squeal of surprise and delight as he carried her into her bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him.

Standing her up on the floor again, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled her between his knees. Connor craned his neck slightly to look up into her eyes, her soft smile making him shiver again as she leaned down to kiss him, her hands cupping his face. Julie felt his fingers slide over her skin before brushing the robe down her shoulders and onto the floor. His lips moved to her neck as he worked on removing her bra while she undid his shoulder holster and lowered it gently to the ground. Then she tugged at his sweater until he leaned back and peeled it off.

"Ich liebe dich, meine suße Engel," he whispered against her collarbone as her fingers ran through his hair. "I love ye."

She was about to respond when he leaned back on the bed, pulling her along with him so that she straddled his waist. His rough hands skimmed over her back while he held her close, his kisses hot and hungry like he couldn't get enough of her taste. Kicking off his shoes, he slid them further onto the bed before rolling Julie onto her back so that he leaned over her.

Connor's kisses trailed down her neck and chest, tongue and teeth teasing along her breasts and making her sigh in delight. She started to moan and squirm a bit when his lips and fingers found their way between her legs. He held her hips gently as he explored, delighting in the soft sounds she made. Her hands gripped the pillows near her head as tingles started to roll across her skin. Then without warning, it had stopped.

Opening her eyes, Julie saw Connor crawling up between her legs again, a grin on his face. She glared up at him a bit, and accused breathlessly "Tease."

"I've wanted ye fer a long time, Julie," he smiled gently, brushing his lips over the side of her face. "Ye can't blame me for wantin' it ta last."

Her fingers snaked through his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. He held himself over her on his elbows to keep from putting his full weight on her, which gave her enough room to slide a hand down his chest to fumble with his belt buckle.

Connor moaned against her lips before pulling away, taking a moment to catch his breath as his skin nearly trembled against her touch. "Are ye sure, Julie?"

"I want you, Connor," she said softly, fingers brushing down his neck as she blushed. "You're everything I've ever wanted. I love you."

Julie didn't think she had ever seen Connor's face light up quite as brightly as it did then. It turned to pure smugness as he kissed her again, sliding his jeans off. She broke the kiss as he started to slide into her slowly, back arching a little at the pain. He buried his face against her neck, whispering curses as he held himself back, trying not to hurt her. He paused when she gave an excruciating hiss.

"D'ye want me ta stop," he whispered shakily against her ear.

She shook her head slightly, gripping his back as she moaned softly "No."

He began a gentle rolling motion of his hips, grinding into her slowly. His lips were upon hers again as he kept a steady pace. The tingling sensations went through Julie again, leaving her almost breathless, and she raised her hips to meet Connor's harder, urging him on. With a pleasured groan, his lips left her and ran down her neck to nibble the skin there. She started to moan gently as each roll of his hips became more ardent, until finally all the built up pleasure spilled out of her in an ecstatic cry. Connor's breath caught, his whole body tensing under her fingers before he cried out as well, low and breathy against her neck.

"Christ, Julie," he whispered softly once he had caught his breathe. He leaned back over her, looking down into her flushed face and smoothing back sweat-slick strands of her hair. "Ye're amazin'."

"Not so bad yourself, Conn," she smiled sleepily at him, brushing her fingers over his shoulders.

He chuckled lightly, rolling onto his side and pulling her against his chest. "Told ye I'd give ye the same pleasure ye give me. I'm nothin' if not a man a me word."

"Better than my romance novel, I'll give you that," she smiled against his neck where she kissed the Virgin Mary tattoo, delighting in the symbolism.

Connor shivered a little beneath her lips, nuzzling his to her forehead. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Julie pressed closer to him as he threw a cover over them. Her fingers trailed over the scar just above his heart, brushing her lips over it like she had been wanting to do for so long. Then she whispered softly "Ich liebe dich, mein irische Herz."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, smiling as she dosed off against him. But is wasn't long after, when he had started to dose himself, that Connor felt her fingers run gently over his back, and a shiver went up his spine as Julie started to do a little exploring of her own.

---

Minor translations, if you didn't already know them… 

_Ich liebe dich, meine suße Engel…meine irische Herz – I love you, my sweet angel… my Irish heart._

**A/N: Were you guys surprised to see Julie? I know I was… but I hate sad endings anyway, so I'm fine with it. There's just two more chapters guys! I know most of you were just waiting around to see Connor and Julie finally… um, well, you know. But now that that's over, hopefully you'll stay for the final two. They'll be dozeys!**


	27. Getting 'Round ta It

The next day, Julie and Jayne had to get up early to fetch Ma and Da MacManus from the airport. Da had instructed that the boys stay at the house for safety's sake, despite their Ma's protests of wanting to see her boys. The two girls waited quietly for them, Jayne looking at Julie's face with a smirk.

"What," Julie finally asked, slightly annoyed.

"You and Connor finally had sex last night, didn't you," she asked. Julie's jaw dropped, and she buried her face in her hands with a frustrated groan. Jayne's eyes widened as she started to laugh. "Couple of times, apparently."

Julie looked up at her sharply. "Now how the hell did you…"

"Julie," Ma called, raising on her tiptoes trying to see over the crowd.

Julie stood with a smile, motioning for Jayne to follow as she made her way over. Ma's eyes widened as she saw Julie coming closer, a jovial grin on her face.

"There's me future daughter-in-law," the older woman cackled, pulling Julie into a hug.

"How did you know it was me Ma," Julie asked confused, but smiling.

"Could tell ye been with one a me boys," Ma answered, holding her out at arms' length for inspection. "And from the looks a ye, it was Connor what finally fessed up ta bein' in love with ye."

Julie blushed badly, even as Jayne laughed behind her. Ma's eyes fell on the blonde girl with a knowing smirk. "And ye must be Jayne. The one that's stolen me Murphy's heart."

Jayne gradually stopped laughing, smiling gently at Ma before the older woman pulled her into a hug as well. "Now don't be shy, dear. We're all family 'ere now."

Da came up, carrying a few suitcases. Julie went to grab one, but Da shook his head. "Oh no, darlin'. Me boys told me what happened ta ye. Now, why is it every time I see ye, ye've been injured?"

"I missed you too, Da," she smiled, hugging him. "But I can't let your boys have all the fun."

He shook his head stoutly, snorting as he set the luggage down and held her chin up with his hand. "Connor was right. Ye look much better without the bruises."

He patted her cheek gently before looking over at Jayne. "An' ye, lass, Murphy was right about ye as well."

"What did Murphy say about me," she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Only that yer hair were as gold as honey and yer eyes the shade a the summer sky," Da chuckled gently.

Jayne blushed. "I didn't know Murphy was so poetic."

"Neither did we," Ma grinned.

Julie picked up a bag anyway, as did Jayne, both leading the way back to the car. Da wrapped a hand around Ma's shoulders while they followed.

"Looks like our boys've done good fer themselves," Ma said, looking up at him. "At least, where women are concerned."

"No doubt from your excellent motherin' skills, m'love," he replied, smiling down at her.

She leaned against him a little more heavily, not for support, but out of love.

---

Ma and Da were set up at the apartment, where they could be alone. There wasn't much room in the house since the brothers had practically moved in. But there was a feast planned for that night, and while the twins visited with their parents, Julie and Jayne stayed in the kitchen, preparing the meal.

Jayne caught Julie looking out enviously into the living room every once in a while. She smiled, knowing that Julie was usually the one left alone in the kitchen, not getting a chance to spend time with everyone else while the cooking was being done. Jayne had been experiencing that just that last week, since Julie had been ordered to stay in bed for a while. She sympathized greatly, never having realized before how lonely it could be.

"Julie," she urged. "Why don't you go visit with the boys? You've got almost everything done anyway, I can take it from here."

Julie's eyes widened a little. "I couldn't leave you here by yourself."

"I'll help 'er fer a bit," Murphy said from the doorway, smiling. "If it's true that ye're almost done, there isn't much I can ruin, now can I?"

Julie gave him a skeptical look, to which he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go on then. Ma's been dying ta talk ta ya all afternoon. She got time ta talk to Jayne before ye started this whole cookin' mess. It's yer turn now."

She smiled appreciatively, patting his shoulder as she pulled her apron off and set it on the table. "I'll be back before you know it. Just don't burn anything, Murphy."

Then she disappeared into the living room, leaving Murphy and Jayne both smiling. He walked over to lean against the counter beside her. She was mashing potatoes, adding milk to soften them. Ignoring her protests, Murphy reached a finger into the bowl and licked it clean.

"Julie was right when we first met ye," he smiled at her. "Ye've gotten ta be a good cook."

"Still not as good as Julie," she replied smirking.

"Ah, she can't play pool like ye can," he ventured, making her laugh. "Or hold her drink as well. Which is goin' ta be a challenge fer her in an Irish family."

Jayne nodded her head toward some pots on the stove. "Would you stir those please?"

"Aye," he answered, walking over there. "Ye know, Julie was right about somethin' else."

"And what's that," she smiled, putting the milk back in the fridge.

"She's the one what told me ta get ta know ye. She knew I'd fall in love with ye," he replied. "And I do love ye, Jayne."

She looked over at him, face practically glowing. "I love you too, Murphy."

He cleared his throat a bit before saying "I know ye were goin' ta marry 'im before ye knew he was a complete bastard. And I know that somethin' like that could make ye not really trust people. But ye should know that I'd never hurt ye like that."

Jayne gave him an amused look. "Well Murphy, first you're a gentleman, then a poet, now a romantic. I don't know what to say."

Murphy frowned at her teasing. "Just thought I should tell ye, because one day, when ye're ready, I'll be askin' ye ta marry me. And I don't want ye thinkin' it'll be the same way as with him."

She was stunned for a moment, looking at him with wide eyes. "Murphy, I…"

"And don't give me tha' look," he said defensively, continuing to stir. "I was raised a good Irish Catholic. When we fall in love, we get married and have as many children as the Lord allows. I know the life Conn an' I have is dangerous, and there'll be times when ye worry yerself ta death over it, so ye can always just tell me no when I finally get ta askin' ye."

"I couldn't say no to you," Jayne shook her head gently.

He looked at her, grinning as he leaned in to kiss her full on the lips. "Good. Let's hope Julie feels the same way."

Jayne's face twisted in confusion for a moment, before she gave a huge smile.

---

**A/N: One more chapter guys!**


	28. Knot

**A/N: I broke the 80 reviews mark, so I decided to post the final chapter early. Don't know how many of you guys are still up, but here it is. Enjoy :)**

The six people finally got around to sitting at the table, the meal waiting for them as they prayed. Ma and Da took the ends of the table, Murphy sitting next to Jayne on one side, with Julie and Connor on the other. Once the prayer was finished, everyone started to dig in. Everyone smiled appreciatively at Julie, who blushed and said "Jayne and Murphy helped."

"Aw, no," Jayne shook her head. "You did the most work, you get the most credit."

"'Sides," Murphy shrugged. "I just stirred a few pots."

Ma gave Julie a playful glare. "This is better than anythin' I've ever made in me entire life."

"Now that can't be true," Julie smiled. "You fed both of these boys something to bring them up to be such fine men."

Connor laced his fingers with hers under the table, lovingly brushing his thumb across her knuckles as he watched her smile. The night went by with everyone chatting and enjoying their meal. Connor constantly found his eyes turning to Julie, enjoying how happy she seemed to be. She was nothing but smiles and warmth and joy as she watched everyone enjoying what she had made for them. A few times, she caught him looking and would blush before turning her attention to another conversation. Finally near the end of the meal, it was too much for him. He'd been planning it for a week and a half, and now with all the family around, and his brother's encouraging smile, it seemed as good a time as any. Putting his hands on the table and pushing his chair out, he stood.

"Ma, Da," he said looking down the table at either one of them.

"Aye, Connor," his mother asked expectantly. His father nodded toward him.

Julie saw Murphy watching him with glee in his eyes, trying to hide the smile on his face. Jayne looked lit up as well, like a kid on Christmas. Shaking her head slightly, Julie looked up at Connor to hear what he had to say.

"When ye go back ta Ireland," he began. "I want ye ta tell Cousin Liam he's not the only one in the family who'll be tyin' the knot."

Julie watched Ma and Da's faces furrow and she felt the same confusion. He looked down into her eyes intently, a soft smile on his face. "That's assumin' a course, that Julie says yes ta me proposal."

Her eyes went wide as her jaw nearly did hit the floor. Jayne began to giggle, Murphy putting a hand on the back of her neck and looking up at Julie. "Well, Julie? Are ye goin' ta make me brother the happiest Irish bastard this side a stone-sober?"

Connor waved his brother's comment off, eyes never leaving Julie's face, watching her expectantly, nervously. "What d'ye say, Julie? Will ye marry me?"

She blinked, finally able to breathe again. Then a slow smile spread across her lips as she jumped up into his arms. "Yes, of course Connor! Yes, yes, yes!"

He laughed triumphantly, burying his face in the crook of her neck and holding her tightly before their lips found each other. There were answering cries of approval from Murphy and Jayne across the table, each raising a glass in salute before drinking the contents down. Ma made a strange, happy squealing noise and rushed over to Julie taking her into a big hug.

"I knew ye'd be me daughter-in-law soon enough," she beamed, then smirked at her. "An' from now on, ye'll be the one ta cook at the family get-togethers."

Jayne went over to join them, congratulating Julie and starting to discuss wedding plans with Ma. Julie remained blissfully silent, glancing at Connor who had been taken up in a huge hug by his twin.

"Ah, Conn," Murphy laughed. "Always knew ye'd be the first a us ta get hitched. But it's amazin' how ye take yer sweet time gettin' 'round to tellin' 'er ye love 'er, then as soon as she says it back, ye've proposed. Ye're a hopeless romantic, I tell ye."

Connor was about to reply when Da's hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up into his father's stern face. "Ye sure about this, me boy? What with the life we MacManus men lead?"

"The Lord's seen fit ta bring 'er into our lives, Da," Connor answered, nodding thoughtfully. "An' it seems He's also seen fit ta make 'er strong enough ta take this kind a life. So why not do what me heart tells me ta?"

"Well, ye couldn't a picked a better lass ta be yer wife," Da smiled, ruffling his hair a bit. "I'm proud a ye, boy. Both me boys."

Murphy smiled back as his father reached over to tousle his hair as well. Then Da walked over and took Julie into his arms, welcoming her more officially into the family. The phone rang then, but everyone but the twins seemed too engrossed in the events to notice. Connor turned to answer it, but Murphy grabbed the receiver first, shooing his brother away.

"Go celebrate with yer bride-ta-be," he chuckled. "I can handle a phone call without ye."

Connor smiled at his brother and joined the others. When Murphy brought the phone to his ear, he heard the familiar voice of one of their informants. Quickly jotting down the information on a piece of paper, he hung up and shoved the paper into one of his pockets. He turned back with a smile, and no intention of bringing up what was said on the phone. For this one night, there were no sinners, no Saints. Just a family enjoying each others' company, celebrating an engagement, and let the world just this once be peaceful.

Murphy returned to the group, patting Connor's shoulder in congratulations again and giving Julie a kiss. Laughing, Connor promptly pushed his brother away and pulled Julie into his arms again. Jayne smiled as Murphy gladly threw his arms around her, nuzzling at her neck and whispering that it would be the same way between the both of them some day soon.

_End._

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this shite! I'm so glad you stayed 'til the end. :) I know, some people are probably saying "A happy ending?! What?!" But it's just how it has to be in my world. Hope you guys enjoyed, and will read whatever BDS drabble I come up with… I was thinking though, if you guys so choose, I could always write a third one. I think the boys would probably be getting married in Ireland anyways, and it would be even more M-rated. Let me know if you want it, or if I should stop while I'm ahead. And hopefully my old fans will return to read now that it's finished!**

**Love you guys, and thanks again for the support! XOXO**

**Sithy**


End file.
